Hermione's Secret
by thedustbunny
Summary: Hermione has been captured by Draco for the Death Eaters. What will happen? Will she betray her friends, or stay loyal to the end? Will romance follow as Hermione is stuck with only Draco to talk to?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I'm only going to put this in the first chapter for the whole story. I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it. J.K. Rowling does, I only own the plot.

* * *

Chapter One

Hermione groaned. Her head was killing her. She tried to open her eyes and finally succeeded in opening them a little.

"_Where am I?"_ She thought. She opened her eyes all the way, and found she was laying on the floor of a darkened room. She tried to get up, feeling aches and pains all over. She was stopped, however, by-

"_Chains!"_ Hermione thought, frantically sitting up. Her hands were chained behind her back.

Hermione tugged and pulled as hard as she could until she thought her arms were going to come out of their sockets.

All sluggishness was now gone as Hermione tried to remember what had happened. And then flashes started to come back to her.

_Harry, in his dress robes covered in blood, fighting Death Eaters. _

_Ginny, with her sky blue dress, trying to get everyone together._

_Dumbledore, looking scared, yelling for them to retreat._

_And Ron, oh God no, Ron. Laying there on the ground, his glassy eyes not seeing anymore, blood running down his face._

_And she, Hermione, was also fighting Death Eaters, yelling curse after curse, her face streaked with tears for what they had done to her Ron. And then she remembered now…she had been hit with a full body bind._

"_I guess that's how I ended up here."_ Hermione thought, more than afraid, because she was sure she was in a Death Eater's lair.

She tried to remember more of what had happened…

_There had been a ball in the Great Hall. She and Ron had been dancing together, his midnight blue robes looking just right. And Hermione, in her light pink robes, feeling happier than she could remember ever being._

_Harry in his dark green robes, and Ginny in her sky blue robes, were there too, dancing next to them._

_What happened next was all a blur. All Hermione could remember was one moment she was laughing at Ron's silly dance moves, and the next, someone screaming and then it spread until everyone started screaming and running._

_As the students scattered like ants, Hermione had a clearer view of the doors and saw Death Eaters pouring in._

_She remembered thinking, "There's was too many of them. We can never beat them." And then Ron was there, pulling her, telling her they had to go, they had to _move.

And now here she was, a Death Eater's prisoner, chained to a wall, with no clue on where she was. Hermione looked around, looking for a door. She saw faint light coming from underneath what she assumed was a door.

Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness and saw there was a chair in the corner, although it was unoccupied at the moment.

She heard footsteps approaching, and could feel her heart rate increasing. Shadows started to pool in the dim light, and the door swung open, revealing a large black shape towering in the doorway.

"So it's true then," A cruel voice said. "The mudblood has been captured for the Dark Lord."

The person entered the room, the light from the hallway slowly revealing the features of Bellatrix LeStrange.

Hermione's heart plummeted. _"No."_ She thought. _"No no no no no! Not her, anyone but her!"_ Hermione scuttled sideways, away from the door, only to be jerked hard by the chains.

The cold cruel laugh that issued from Bellatrix was what finally broke through Hermione's blind panic, as she kept trying to pull on her chains. She looked up at Bellatrix, who moved to the chair in the corner and placed it in the center, in front of Hermione.

"So. Hermione Granger is it? Well, I prefer mudblood. At first I didn't believe we had been so lucky as to capture Potter's whore, but here I am, looking at her myself." Bellatrix leaned forward, a gleam in her eye. "So mudblood, tell me what you know. Tell me of the Order's plans, what's Potter planning to do next?"

Hermione shook her head and finally seemed to find her voice. "I'm not telling you anything! I don't even know anything! Nobody tells me anything, I'm never included, I -" Hermione gasped and looked at Bellatrix, afraid she had said too much, but hoping it wasn't heard anyways.

But she had. Bellatrix looked like Christmas had come early. She stood up and pointed her wand at Hermione. "Well mudblood, this might please the Dark Lord, but either way…" She trailed off.

Hermione gasped. _"Oh gods I'm going to die."_ She shut her eyes tight waiting for the end to come. But all she got was a well placed "Crucio", causing her to shriek and then scream as the white-hot pain, that blinding pain, engulfed her entire body. She felt like fireplace pokers were being shoved into her body, her arms, her legs, stomach, face. Hermione had never felt pain like this.

Bellatrix lifted the curse and looked at the girl laying on the floor, painting, not able to move. "Pathetic." She muttered, placing the curse back on her, causing Hermione to start screaming even more. Bellatrix did this again and again until Hermione passed out. Her head was bleeding where it had hit the wall. Her hands and legs scraped up from rolling on the floor.

Bellatrix smirked at the unconscious girl and started walking towards the door uttering another "Pathetic." She walked out the door and shut it hard, making a loud ring echo throughout the hall. But inside, Hermione didn't move a muscle.

* * *

Okay, so that was the end of my first chapter. What did you guys think? Sorry if it's not long enough. I promise, my other chapters are all longer than this! Please review, it's my first fanfic to write, so I'm grateful for any kind of constructive criticism or just an all around good job! lol.

thedustbunny


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Someone was placing a damp cloth to her head, making Hermione groan and open her eyes. Her vision was swimming and she felt like she was going to be sick. She rolled onto her side, to the edge of the bed and threw up on the floor.

"Scourgify." She heard a male voice say.

She looked towards the source but could only make out the outline of a male.

Although she didn't think it would do any good, she decided to try talking to him. "Please…help me…I need to get out of here, please." Hermione could feel tears welling in her eyes and blinked them back.

"Now now mudblood, the Dark Lord doesn't have any plans to let you go anytime soon." A derisive drawl came from the man.

He stepped forward, the light shining on his face. Hermione gasped. It couldn't be…

But it was. There standing before her was Draco Malfoy, ex-schoolmate and apparently future Death Eater if he wasn't one already.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said breathlessly. "But how…why…what happened…how could you!" She yelled the last one.

"Well mudblood, you see it was really quite easy." Draco said, sitting in the chair by the bed Hermione was laying in. "That fool Dumbledore was throwing a ball for the school when we attacked. The old coot really shouldn't have, it made everything easier for us if everyone was in one room. Our objective was to capture anyone from the Order…or kill them."

_Ron laying on the ground, his glassy eyes not seeing anymore…_

Hermione stifled a sob at the memory and forced herself to look at Draco so she could understand what he was saying.

Draco was smirking at her as if he could read her thoughts.

"Anyways, the students were dancing, having a glorious tie I'm sure," he said sarcastically. "Then we came in and everybody started to run around like chickens with their heads cut off." He let out a short laugh at that. "I was cursing as many of them that I could, and then I saw you standing there, quite a sight to see actually. Your hair had come loose, your dress robes torn and bloodied up. But you were defenseless. You weren't keeping a watch around you, you just stood there looking like you would Avada the first person who came near you, good or evil."

Hermione remembered now. She had just seen Ron fall because of the Death Eater's curse. She had hexed and cursed him, of course, and then stood there, not knowing what to do, how to avenge Ron. Feeling her heart break at the thought of him, feeling so defenseless, so _helpless._

Draco continued his story. "Well I wasn't about to come near you, I wasn't about to be bested by a mere mudblood. You went to join the fray, and so did I. I'm not really sure what happened next, I was busy with that Thomas kid, that Gryffindor. He tried to curse me but I dodged it and killed him."

At this, Hermione brought her hands to her mouth and gasped, tears stinging her eyes.

Draco kept talking. "I turned around just in time to see you hex someone and then I put the full body bind curse on you. I picked you up over my shoulder and left with the other Death Eaters, apparating here once we were outside the gates. And now here we are. You are my prisoner, for the Dark Lord's use, and I very much doubt that you will be saved."

Hermione took this all in, shaking a little bit. "I'm going to die." she whispered, staring at the bed. "I'm never going to see my parents again, or Crookshanks. I'm never going to see Hogwarts again, or any of my friends." She turned her head to Draco and looked at him, her eyes threatening to spill tears. "I'm going to die aren't I?" she asked, whispering.

Draco sat back in his seat and looked thoughtfully at her. "Probably. If you can survive the beatings, tortures, and the Dark Lord himself, it will be something else." He turned his head a way as a single tear trailed down her face. "It's always something."

* * *

Hermione was still on her bed awhile later, sometimes sleeping and sometimes thinking of what Malfoy said. She had already discovered there was no way off the bed, it was like there was an invisible force field around it. So she sat there, trying not to think, but losing the battle. She couldn't stop thinking of Ron… 

_It was their sixth year, and after casually dating for awhile, Ron had finally asked her to go steady._

_Valentine's Day, Ron handing her a rose, telling her he loved her._

_Just last month, their one year anniversary, and they would start talking about the future, each trying to see how the other felt about marriage._

_Ron, dancing with her at the ball, laughing, his eyes crinkling at the corners._

_Ron, laying on the ground. Bloody. Dead._

"No!" Hermione shouted out loud, snapping herself out of her reverie. She started to cry, she couldn't help it. Ron her best friend and first real boyfriend, was gone forever. She cried harder and tried to leap off the bed, only to find herself stopped by that invisible force. She started beating her hands against it crying harder than ever.

"Why? Why couldn't you just leave him alone?" Hermione screamed. "Why him, why me? Why…why…" She dropped her hands to her sides, giving up for now. She lay back down on the bed, wetting her pillow with her tears but not caring. She was in a numb sort of shock, eventually falling asleep.

Draco slipped back in the room and sat in the chair he had occupied earlier. He was, after all, ordered to watch her, keep her good and ready for the Dark Lord.

He felt no sympathy for her. No, he was a Death Eater now, and a firm believer in the purification of wizards. He had better be rewarded for capturing her too, or else…well he would think of something. But for now, his only orders were to watch her. So he settled down in his chair, preparing for a long night ahead.

* * *

Okay, so here's the second chapter! Hope you guys like it. My first chapter got 79 hits but only one review, thanks to Medieval Myth! 

So please PLEASEEE review, for my sake, just so I know my story is worth anything lol :-P

thedustbunny


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: SOOO sorry about the late update! I went to Six Flags on Saturday with my boyfriend and spent Sunday at his house, and I worked all day today. So right now is the first chance I've had to update! Okay, here's Chapter Three!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Harry was furious.

He was pacing around in Dumbledore's office, muttering under his breath. Ginny was in there too, sitting on a chair, watching him apprehensively.

Harry stopped suddenly, and turned to face Dumbledore, who was sitting behind his desk. "How could you let this happen! Hermione was taken from right in front of our eyes! She's been gone for two days now, how are we supposed to find her? What if we can't…if she's…" Harry stopped, his voice cracking.

This was just too much for him. He was only seventeen years old for Merlin's sake! He wasn't ready for this, taking on the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Both of his best friends were gone, one dead and one kidnapped.

Dumbledore sighed, looking every bit as old as he was. "Harry, the Order is doing everything they can to get Miss Granger back. We don't know what we're going to do just yet, but I assure you we _will_ get her back."

Harry slumped down in the seat next to Ginny and rubbed his face as if to get rid of the memory of what happened.

"I just don't know what to do. I feel so…so helpless." he said, looking defeated.

Ginny looked at them and spoke for the first time since the meeting started. "Well maybe we should start by getting all the members of the Order together-"

She was interrupted, however, by Harry's outburst. "What good will it do Ginny? What good will any of it do? We don't know what to do, who took her or where. We know nothing, it's-"

Now it was Harry's turn to be interrupted. "How dare you Harry James Potter! How _dare _you! I lost my _brother_!" Ginny yelled, face turning red with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "_My brother_! And Hermione was taken while defending him. And you think it's a lost cause? You're all ready to just give up? She's one of your best friends Harry! She's always been there for you! And now, when she needs you most, you decide it's hopeless? You should be ashamed of yourself Harry." The tears finally spilled from her eyes, and she quickly left Dumbledore's office.

Harry just stood there, stunned, staring at the spot where Ginny had been standing just a few seconds ago. He looked at the Headmaster, as if for guidance.

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm sorry Harry, but I think she's right. If the situation were reversed, I am sure Miss Granger would be doing everything she could to try and save you. Even if you do not want to help, we are still going to be doing everything we can to get her back."

Harry sat back in his seat, his face red with guilt and shame. "I'm sorry Headmaster. I don't know what came over me. I think the reality of the situation is just now coming at me full force. Of course I'll do what I can to help."

"I understand Harry. Why don't you go back to your common room now and try to rest." the Headmaster suggested.

"Yes, sir." Harry answered, lifting himself up from his chair and walked out the door.

He walked through the halls slowly, dreading his return to the common room. He knew he would have to talk to Ginny.

He reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady, too soon in his opinion, and she gave him a sad look. He gave her the password and the portrait swung open and he stepped inside. Just as he thought, Ginny was there. She was sitting on the couch, her knees drawn up and her chin resting on them, as she stared into the fire. It was obvious she had still been crying, her face was red and a little splotchy.

Harry hesitantly entered, wondering if he really had to do this now. Maybe he should wait a bit, until she was calmed down somewhat. But no, he had to do this now. He had to be strong, if not for himself then for her.

He squared his shoulders, walked over to her and sat down next to her. Definitely awkward. He stared at the fire, trying to think of something to say.

"Look, Ginny…I'm sorry for what I said back there. It was incredibly stupid of me and I don't know what I was thinking to even say it. I…I just…I don't know." Harry ran his hand through his hair nervously. "It's so hard, you know. They're both gone. And we don't even know if she's going to come back." Harry felt his eyes start to tear and furiously blinked them away. He couldn't do this, not now. He needed to be strong for her!

Ginny looked over at him and suddenly pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly, as if the world might suddenly decided to take him back. Harry was startled, but soon he was holding her just as tightly. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her too. The tears started to come again, but this time he let them.

They stayed in this position for awhile, finally letting go and pulling back. Harry saw fresh tears running down Ginny's face.

She sighed and looked over at him. "Well Harry. I'm sorry too. You know, for blowing up at you back in Dumbledore's office."

"Well I needed it. It kind of got me out of this haze that I've been in since this happened." Harry said.

"Yeah." Ginny agreed. "It's still hard for me to process sometimes. We're going to have the funeral soon. Mom and dad are still finalizing all of the details." Ginny's eyes started to tear up again and she blinked them back.

Harry put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him, not knowing what to say. But maybe, in times like these, there wasn't much that one could say.

Harry's mind started to wander, thinking of all the planning and preparation that was to be done. Not just to get Hermione back, but to prepare themselves for the battles and ultimately the final battle between himself and Voldemort.

He sighed and brought his arm back to his side and looked at Ginny. "Come on, I think it's time we get some sleep. Merlin knows we're going to need it."

Ginny nodded and stood up. "Good night Harry." she said, hugging him tightly.

Harry returned the embrace, and they separated to walk to the stairs that led to their dormitories. He turned and looked at Ginny, giving her a small smile, before going upstairs to his bed, trying not to think of the empty bed next to him. It was going to be too quiet tonight, without Ron's snoring keeping him up.

* * *

A/N: So there it is! Please tell me what you think of it and review! I've gotten almost 300 hits for this story so far and only 6 reviews! But many thanks to those reviewers, you rock my socks off!

thedustbunny


	4. Chapter 4

-1A/N: So I didn't update this weekend cuz I wasn't here, but also from total lack of motivation. I got zero reviews for my last chapter. I figured I needed some other characters in my story besides just Hermione and Draco. But no worries, they're back in this chapter! I'm also debating on whether or not to even finish this story after I finish writing chapter eight. Lots of people are reading it, but practically nobody is reviewing…Who knows.

A/N: Also, there is nudity in this chapter. If you don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The walls of Hermione's cell were made of stone. And they were definitely cold. Apparently the bed was for temporary use only. Like before, she was chained to the wall behind her, and there was a single door.

How long had she been in here? _"At least a day."_ She thought. Her stomach gave a small groan and then stopped. She hadn't eaten in at least three days. At least, that's how long she calculated she'd been held captive. Luckily, her stomach was now past the painful stage, and just felt empty, voicing its protest every now and then.

It seemed too calm for Hermione. It was making her nervous. She was pretty sure she hadn't been raped- _"Yet." _She thought -because she wasn't sore down there. She almost wished somebody, even Voldemort himself, would come!

"What am I thinking?" She said, shaking her head. Of course she didn't want anyone to come down. But to Hermione, it eerily felt like the calm before the storm.

It was all too short-lived, though, as footsteps outside the door grew louder.

"_It's déjà vu."_ She thought, remembering Bellatrix. Her stomach started doing flip flops in her stomach, and her hands were becoming clammy and she started shaking. She could feel tears pricking her eyes, which she fisted away.

"_I can't let them see me cry!" _She thought angrily. _"It's not like they're going to pity me or something."_

The footsteps stopped, and Hermione heard a voice saying "Alohamora". The door opened and there stood Draco, in his black robes with his wand out. For a second, Hermione felt a bubble of hope- _"Why? It's not like he'll help me."_ She thought -before another man came into the room.

Lucius Malfoy. Hermione had been in enough run ins with him to know how awful and cruel he could be. Hermione could only stare, her heart beating faster than normal. She sent a pleading look in Draco's direction, knowing he would do nothing, but trying anyways. He just shut the door behind him and looked at her with an impassive face.

Lucius walked forward and pointed his wand at Hermione. She cringed, fearing the worst, but found that her chains were now unlocked and she could move.

She stood up slowly, unsure of what to do.

"So Mudblood," Lucius started, "Bellatrix has told me some interesting things about her little visit with you." He took a step closer to her.

Hermione shook her head fast. "No no. That's not true!" She yelled. "I didn't tell her anything-"

"Exactly!" Lucius said, an evil smile on his face. He took another step closer. "You didn't tell her anything because nobody told _you _anything." Another step. "Now why do you think that is?" Another step. Now he was practically in her face.

Hermione took a step back and found the wall at her back. Lucius lunged at her and grabbed her by the neck, hitting her head on the wall behind her, making her cry out in pain, tears in her eyes.

"You will not back away from me when I'm talking to you Mudblood!" He roared. He pushed her back against the wall, her head hitting it once again. She staggered and fell to the side, landing on her hip. Lucius grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up. He squeezed, making Hermione claw at his hand and start gasping. "Now, Mudblood, answer me. Why do you think nobody told you anything? Is it because they don't trust you? Is that it, hmm? They know they can't trust you, so you're not included. Or maybe it's because they don't think you're good enough?"

Hermione whimpered, tears slipping down her face. She shook her head, denying what she was hearing. "Not true, not true, not true!" she said through her tears. "They're my friends, they wouldn't do that to me." She closed her eyes and whispered, "It's not true." Lucius smirked and released her. Hermione slumped to the floor, still muttering to herself.

"Stupid little Mudblood." He said, looking down at her. He pointed his wand at her and said "Crucio." Hermione jerked and started screaming. Her body was shaking uncontrollably. The pain was taking over her, it felt like being struck by lightning all over her body and it wouldn't stop. She screamed louder, shaking and jerking even more. She scraped her forehead on the floor and started bleeding. Her knees were all bloody from scraping across the stone floor. Hermione felt a darkness start to overcome her and she fervently wished it would take her.

Unfortunately for her, Lucius took the curse off her before it could. He turned to Draco, who was standing on the opposite side of the room, watching. "Draco, see to the Mudblood. Make her presentable for the Dark Lord. And I want her awake and alert for it also."

"Yes father." Draco said to Lucius, glancing at Hermione. Lucius left the room, leaving Draco alone with Hermione. She laid on the floor, trying to overcome the effects of the curse. Her breathing slowed down, almost to normal.

Draco walked over to her. "All right Granger, time to get up." He said, taking her by the shoulders and pulling her to a sitting position.

He took a close look at her. Her hair was wild and bushy, more than normal even. Her forehead was bleeding, as were other parts of her. Her eyes were unfocused, and even though Draco was holding her up still, she was swaying a little.

He pulled her up so she was standing, and almost fell under the weight of her. "Granger stand up would you?" He growled at her.

She complied and he went to the door, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her along behind him. Draco led her down a hall that was lit by torches. He opened a door, and led her into a room that had a bathtub in the center of it, with a sink along one wall with a mirror above it. Draco shut the door behind him and went to the tub and started filling it with hot water, steam rising from it.

He turned around to find Hermione looking at him. "Take your clothes off Granger, it's time for a bath." He smirked at her.

She gaped at him. "I'm not taking off my clothes! Especially with _you _in here!" She yelled.

"Well then I guess I'll have to take them off for you." He said, and started walking closer to her.

"Stop! Don't come near me!" She yelled backing away from him. "Fine! I'll take them off!"

Draco stopped and smirked at her.

Hermione glared at him and crossed her arms. "You could at least turn around!" She huffed.

"Nope. Don't think I will." He answered.

Hermione sighed. There was no way out of this. Someone had taken her dress robes and put her in a rag sort of dress when she was unconscious. She slowly took out one arm and then the other, very aware of Malfoy staring at her. She pulled it over her head and was left standing in a matching set of red silk bra and underwear.

Draco looked at Hermione, who was standing there, trying to cover herself up with the dress, a blush creeping over her cheeks. Draco took in her shapely legs and toned stomach with appreciation.

"The rest of it Granger." He drawled.

Hermione's entire face was now red. She moved to unhook her bra and hesitated, but finally lowered it to the ground. She bent forward a little to pull her underwear down and let it fall to the ground and she stepped out of it.

Now nothing was left to the imagination. Draco stared at her shamelessly, taking it in. The gentle slope of her breasts, the pink nipples that were perking up from the cold. His eyes traveled down and was shocked to find no hair down there. He felt his body start to react to that.

"_Stop it!"_ He told his body. "_It's still the same filthy Mudblood under all that."_

Hermione stood there, getting more embarrassed the longer she was there. _"Why can't he leave me alone? Gods, the way he just keeps on staring!"_ She thought. As soon as she thought that, she felt a little tingle between her legs. _"Ooh, you little traitor! You can't do this to me!"_ She told herself furiously.

She pressed her legs together to make it stop. She looked at everything besides Malfoy, her eyes darting around nervously. "Can I get in the bath now?" She asked.

Draco almost didn't hear her, he was too…well, distracted. He shook his head. "Huh? Uh, yeah, get in and I'll wait for you to be done." He said.

Hermione stepped into the tub, her back to Draco, and started to scrub herself, washing the grime off. She thought she could feel eyes on her, but she wasn't about to turn around and look.

She finished ands stepped out of the tub. "Do I get a towel?" She asked quietly, looking at the ground.

Draco just tossed her the dress, and she proceeded to dry herself off as best as she could and put it on. She started toward her bra and underwear, but Draco scooped them up.

"You won't be getting these back." He said.

"Why Malfoy, I didn't know you liked dressing in women's undergarments." Hermione said, feeling defiant. "But I can see now, red is your colour."

Draco's face turned red and he pointed his wand at her. "Watch what you say Mudblood." He said. "Now follow me."

He went back through the door they came in, Hermione following him. They reached the door to her cell and he pushed her through it. She fell down with a grunt and turned to glare at him.

"Sweet dreams Granger." Draco said sarcastically. "In the morning, you'll be meeting the Dark Lord." He smirked and shut the door, locking it behind him.

Hermione leaned against the wall, trying to stay comfortable and alert at the same time. She would need to be well rested for tomorrow. She shuddered and hugged herself, closing her eyes.

* * *

Okay, so there's chapter four! Longer I know, most of the chapters now will be about this length, give or take a little. It was almost 4 1/2 pages on Microsoft Works. All right now's the time to review!

thedustbunny


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Hermione was awoken by the sound of the door slamming open. She sat up groggily, her muscles sore from the stone floor.

Draco was standing above her, with chains in his hands. "Stand up." He said, motioning.

Hermione shook her head and scurried backwards until she hit a wall. She scrambled to her feet, almost slipping, but got up and made a run for the door.

Draco raced after her and swung the chains, catching the side of her head and face. She screamed and fell, not moving. Draco went over to her and turned her over. He put the chains on her wrists and stood her up. He swayed a lot, but managed to stay upright.

"Next time I tell you to do something, you had better do it." He growled, crossing the room to the door. "Now follow me." Hermione nodded dumbly, she didn't feel like resisting anymore.

Draco led them down a maze of hallways, all of them lit by torches, until they reached a set of dark wooden doors. The doorknobs were silver coiled snakes, a glimmering emerald for each eye.

He opened them and motioned for her to go through. Hermione hesitated, but remembering earlier, went through quickly.

It was a large square room, with stone walls. Directly in front of them was a large stage, with an ornately decorated throne at the center. But this wasn't what got Hermione's attention. It was the hordes of Death Eaters that filled the room, standing to either side of the door, all the way to the stage, making a kind of aisle for them.

Draco grabbed her arm and started towards the stage. Once up there, Hermione turned around. Her heart was beating mercilessly fast, and her breathing was quick and shallow. She looked at all the Death Eaters, their masks covering their identities, talking to one another, eyeing her.

Suddenly a door slammed open to her right, causing her head to whip around. This brought about a dizzy spell and she swayed a little. She saw that all the Death Eaters were bowing, Draco included, foreheads touching the floor.

Hermione froze as the realization of who must have come through the door kicked in. She slowly turned around and got her first look at him. Lord Voldemort.

He was every bit as snakelike as Harry had said. Bald, red eyes flashing anger, slits for nostrils, but no nose that could be seen. Long cruel fingers extended from hands that disappeared into the black robes he was wearing. Thankfully the rest of him was covered up.

Voldemort started towards Hermione, who was now shaking in fear. But she would not back down. Oh no, if she was going to die, it would be on her feet fighting and not on her knees begging.

"So this is the Mudblood that managed to get herself caught. Who here can take that honor?" Voldemort asked.

Draco lifted his head a little. "I did, my Lord." He said, and bowed again.

"Very well Draco. You have done very well." Voldemort turned to Hermione, who gasped and took a step back. "Do you know why I wanted you? Do you? Because you were a close friend of that stupid boy, Potter. But t has recently come to my knowledge that you might not be so useful as I first thought." With this he took out his wand and pointed it at her. "I guess I shall have to find out myself. Legilimens!" He shouted.

Hermione suddenly felt as though time had ceased to exist and she was just watching a movie of her life at Hogwarts.

_First year and Hermione had no friends at all. But even when she befriended Ron and Harry, it felt like something was missing._

_Third year, and Hermione and Ron were in a fight over their pets, of all things. Harry had taken Ron's side, which still hurt Hermione._

_Fourth year, and now Harry and Ron were fighting. Even then, Ron still wouldn't really talk to her, unless it was to complain about Harry._

_Fifth year, with Harry getting more distant than ever._

_Sixth year, and Hermione was now at her loneliest. She felt as if the only reason Harry and Ron would talk to her was for help with their homework._

_She resented them for it, and worse, resented herself for giving in each time they asked for something. Had she no backbone?_

Voldemort withdrew his wand, ending the spell. Hermione staggered backwards, gasping, and almost fell.

"Well now, that certainly was interesting." Voldemort said, and walked towards the throne, sitting in it.

Hermione felt her face go red with shame and guilt for letting him into her mind so easily. Nobody had the right to invade her mind and see her most private thoughts! Thoughts she wished she could suppress, but they just wouldn't go away.

"Ahh my little Mudblood." Voldemort said from his throne. "Who knew that one of the best friends of Potter was having such traitorous thoughts about him?"

At this, whispers broke out among the Death Eaters. Hermione looked out at them all, and then at Draco, who had a look of surprise on his face as he stared at her. Hermione felt tears in her eyes, and then on her face. She stood her ground though, as she turned back to Voldemort.

"You lie. I was younger then, I didn't know any better-" She started.

Voldemort laughed. "You knew _exactly_ what you were doing." He accused. "I can see your thoughts. It seems to me that you're wanting to separate yourself from your friends."

Hermione paled. "No…that's not…I wouldn't…" She stammered.

Voldemort stood up and stalked over to her. He pointed his wand at her. "Don't contradict me girl. You may be able to lie to yourself-" at this point he leaned in and whispered, "-but _I know the truth_. Crucio!" He yelled.

Hermione fell to the floor, screaming in pain. Voldemort paced the floor, his wand aimed at her. Finally, he let up.

"Admit it, Mudblood. And I shall spare you from more pain." He said.

Hermione was gasping, trying to speak. "I'll never betray my friends." She finally spat out.

Voldemort put the curse back on her. "You will have to learn!" He shouted over her screams. "Who your friends _really_ are. I'm only trying to help you here." He stopped the curse.

Hermione was crying now, laying on the floor. "Please…no more. I can't take it, there's too much pressure on me. Too much…too much." She whispered before drifting into unconsciousness.

Voldemort lowered his wand and turned to Draco. "Take her back to her room." He ordered.

Draco nodded numbly, he was still trying to take in all of the information he had just seen and heard. He walked over to Hermione and said "Locomotor" and she rose and floated after him out of the room, through all the hallways, and into her room.

Draco dropped her down to the ground and turned to leave. He turned back to look at her and for just a second, there was a look of confusion on his face, before his usual mask covered it again. And then he left, leaving Hermione to lay unconscious, once again, for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update, I wasn't here all weekend and I forgot to do it on Friday for you guys. Anyways, I've decided to put this story on temporary hiatus. I will continue to post up to Chapter Nine, which I think is the last one that I've got written. I'm in the middle of changing jobs, and I'm bout to move and I just don't have time to write anymore:'( Anyways, I do want to finish this story and will try to do so as fast as possible. And to all my Chapter Five reviewers, I love you all! Muah:-D

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Classes had resumed as normally as possible at Hogwarts. Of course, the classes weren't as large as usual, and there was hardly a Slytherin House anymore, as those students who had joined the battle left with the Death Eaters. A lot of the students were still in shock, it had only been a week since the attack. Lots of students had lost loved ones, or were in the hospital, the worst being taken to St. Mungo's. Harry was in a right state. If he wasn't taking his anger out on everyone, then he was in a daze, just going through the motions.

Ginny seemed to be recovering well. She had only sustained minor injuries in the battle. The thing that seemed to be bothering her was the way that Harry was acting. She knew what was wrong with him, hell she was upset by what had happened as well. But he was taking it out on her as well, and that's where she got upset.

It was lunchtime on Saturday. Today was supposed to be a Hogsmeade weekend, but it had been cancelled, and so were all the others as far as anyone knew.

Harry and Ginny were sitting across from each other at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Harry was picking at his food, looking troubled. Ginny scrutinized him. "What's wrong Harry? I mean besides the obvious. You've been snapping at everyone lately, including _me_." She emphasized. "And as far as I know, I've done nothing to get on your bad side."

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry Ginny." He said, taking her hand and squeezing it. "But I need to _do_ something. I can't just keep acting like everything's okay. Because it's not. It's not!" He said loudly, making a fist and slamming it on the table, causing people up and down the table to look at him.

Ginny nodded. "I've felt the same way. I mean this can't be it right? Just count our losses and move on? What about Hermione? She's been missing for a week and I have no doubt that they'll be torturing her. She is, after all, one of the best friends of Harry Potter." She said.

"I agree." Harry said. "I can't just pretend everything's fine. I won't! We have to do something Ginny, rescue her or something." He looked her in the eyes.

"Of course I'll help you with whatever you're planning on doing." Ginny agreed. "Just tell me how I can help."

"Well I don't have a plan yet." Harry explained. "I guess first we find out where she is, then go from there."

"Okay." Ginny said slowly. "But how do we figure out where she is?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore, sitting in his seat, talking to Professor McGonagall. "We use the invisibility cloak and sneak into Dumbledore's office. Tonight. I can't wait any longer." He said determinedly.

Ginny nodded her assent, and they went back to eating before the bell for classes rang. They stood up and went their separate ways.

Later that night in Gryffindor Tower

Harry and Ginny were sitting side by side on the couch, fidgeting nervously. There were still people up, and it was almost midnight. They tried to feign interest in the books and homework that was on the table in front of them, but it wasn't working. They gave up, instead deciding to whisper to one another.

"Finally!" Harry whispered, as the last person in the common room left. He took his cloak and put it over himself and Ginny.

They quickly walked to the portrait and went through it, making their way to the Headmaster's office. They had to stop a couple times, because teachers were now patrolling the halls at night, always on the alert since the ball. Luckily, they weren't found, and made it quite easily to Dumbledore's office.

They stopped in front of the gargoyle, unsure of the password. So they named every single Wizarding candy they could think of, until the gargoyle moved aside for "Chocoballs".

Quietly, Harry and Ginny made their way up the stairs to the door of the office. They looked at each other…how were they going to get in?

But their answer came when McGonagall came rushing by, almost brushing shoulders with Ginny, who jumped back away from her.

They quickly squeezed through the door as McGonagall went through it and found Dumbledore and McGonagall sitting down in their respective seats, each with a cup of tea.

Harry and Ginny went to a far corner and crouched down, out of the way, not wanting to be seen, even though they both knew that they were covered completely by the invisibility cloak.

Dumbledore sighed, and pushed his tea aside. "Minerva, I fear greatly for our students. An attack that big, so many students killed, and Miss Granger has been taken captive. I just hope the school doesn't close down. All those student Death Eaters, and I didn't even know. I didn't even know…" He said, shaking his head.

McGonagall leaned forward in her seat. "This is anybody's fault but your own Albus!" She said. "How could you have even known it was to happen?" She sighed, and leaned back. "Is there any update on Miss Granger?"

"In fact, yes, there has been." At this, Harry and Ginny leaned forward, eager not to miss anything. "I do not know what it is, but three owls came earlier and dropped a package off. Now call it an old man's intuition, but I feel it has something to do with her. I was going to wait until our meeting to open it."

Dumbledore took a big package from behind the desk, and went around to the front where McGonagall was and placed it between them. They started to tear the wrapping apart until they saw what was inside. McGonagall gasped and her hands flew to her mouth.

Harry edged forward forgetting Ginny was even there. He got behind their chairs and looked at the package.

Dumbledore stood up and pulled the tattered remains of Hermione's dress robes out. The worst part was that they were covered in blood.

Ginny silenced a gasp, and tears sprung in her eyes. Harry turned more pale than should have been possible and clutched Ginny's hand for support.

"Professor…you don't think…I mean she can't be…dead, can she?" McGonagall whispered, looking horrified.

Dumbledore shook his head, a confused look on his face. "I don't know Minerva. For some reason, I don't think that Hermione's dress would be flaunted at us like this if she were dead. I think perhaps they're flaunting the fact that they have her, and she's alive."

"But where would she be?" McGonagall questioned.

"I do not know. I might venture a guess to say she could be at Malfoy Manor, but I do not know for sure."

Harry looked at Ginny, excited about the information. They started to edge to the door to wait for their chance to escape.

"All right Albus, I must be getting back to my room." McGonagall said. She stood up and headed for the door.

Dumbledore nodded. "Goodnight Minerva."

McGonagall opened the door and Harry and Ginny escaped through it, narrowly missing her. They made their way up to Gryffindor tower and sat on the couch in the common room.

"Now what?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." Harry answered. "Let's just got to bed and think about it later."

With that, they each went up to their respective dorm rooms and went to bed, plagued with bad dreams. Far away in his office, the Headmaster sat at his desk looking at the bloody dress, contemplating the meaning of it.

* * *

A/N: So there it is. Not quite the best chapter, but you'll love the next one coming up! I'll try to put it up tomorrow night, so be looking for it!

thedustbunny


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, chapter seven like I promised! I won't update tomorrow (more chances for you guys to review wink wink), but I will finish posting on Friday and Saturday. So I better have lots of reviews to come back to on Friday...I mean it!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

It had been three weeks since Hermione's capture. During the days she was taken out and used as a practice target for the younger Death Eaters still in training. At night, she sat in her cell leaning against the wall, eyes unfocused, in a haze of pain. Other times, when training became a bit rowdy, she would have to be brought in unconscious, only to be awoken the next morning to start the routine again.

It was obvious that it was taking a strain on her. Her face became gaunt and hollow, with black rings under her eyes from the lack of sleep. The rag dress was starting to hang from her, and her bones were sticking out more than usual.

One morning after Hermione woke up, she immediately noticed that there were two pieces of bread by the door instead of the normal one, along with the usual pan of water. She scooted her way over there, groaning at the sharp aches and pains she was feeling in her body.

She hunched over the bread, ravishing it. She was halfway through the second piece of bread when she suddenly stopped and stared at the bread in her hand. _"What have I become?"_ Hermione thought. _"I'm sitting here like a damn dog, practically begging for treats."_

Hermione sat down with her legs crossed and tried to eat normally. Finally, she sighed and gave up. Leaning back against the wall, she brought her knees up and laid her head against them. _"Maybe today they'll leave me alone and let me rest." _Hermione thought hopefully.

She was starting to drift off when the door slammed open. Hermione was jerked up and looked into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. Her instinct was to back up and cower, but her pride and the many recent "lessons" had taught her she shouldn't.

Draco walked closer and conjured up a chair to sit in. He leaned forward, towards Hermione, making her cringe and try to shrink into the wall.

"So Granger, what happened in that meeting with the Dark Lord?" Draco inquired. "What did he mean about you betraying your friends?"

Hermione glared at him. "What do you care? If you had really wanted to know you would've asked me the next day."

"Well I haven't gotten the chance to until now." Draco tried to explain. "So…what happened?"

Hermione hesitated. She wanted to talk to _somebody_ about what she was feeling…but why did it have to be the stupid ferret who was here now, waiting and listening?

"Have you ever…" Hermione searched for the right words. "…I don't know why I'm even bothering." She sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"No, go on. I'm listening." Draco pleaded, leaning forward.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously, but continued. "Well, have you ever been completely surrounded by friends, but always felt totally alone? That's how I felt every day at Hogwarts. Befriended for my grades, used…but not _once_ has anyone ever been my friend for the hell of it." She spat out. "Almost like the school whore, everybody uses me so much." She laughed bitterly. "And I couldn't even stand up to them, my own friends. If they asked, I said yes. If they wanted to study I said yes, even if it meant cutting into my own homework time. I just wanted it all to stop, even it that meant breaking my friendship with Harry and Ron. That's what your Dark Lord meant about my "traitorous thoughts"." Hermione had tears in her eyes, but also a hard glint in them and a scowl on her face.

Draco sat back astounded. The Gryffindor Princess, the goody-goody, wasn't quite as perfect as she seemed. "So…why didn't you? Stand up for yourself I mean?" He asked.

Hermione looked at the floor between his feet. "I don't know. Too cowardly I suppose. Don't have the guts to fight for myself. I wish I had though." She said, scowling.

Draco leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, and looked at her thoughtfully. "I think you should've too. But nobody has the right to call you cowardly. You should hear the other Death Eaters talking. Hardly anybody survives their tortures for more than a week, and look at you. Ready to get on with the fourth week." He smirked at her.

Hermione smiled a little. "Bloody ass." She said. "Nobody should have to go through this at all."

"Well…if you had the chance to put your feelings into words, or more specifically, curses, would you? Get out all those feelings and finally make somebody see what you're feeling." Draco implored, looking at her.

Hermione thought. _"He has a point. Oh what am I saying! I couldn't purposely hurt somebody! But what if I want to? It would finally be my chance to make someone feel what I feel, see how they like being used all the time."_

Draco watched the emotions play across Hermione's face. He couldn't believe that the Dark Lord's idea might work. If they got Granger over to their side, it might just be the deciding factor in the war. If Potter got a look at Granger in full Death Eater regalia, Dark Mark and all, he would throw a shit fit and probably break down and start crying. Draco smirked at that.

"I don't know if I could Malfoy…I mean just hurt somebody I don't even know." Hermione said.

"Well think of it this way Granger." Draco said. "There would be lots of books for you to learn out of. And you would get your wand back during training sessions, so long as you don't use it to try to escape."

Hermione gaped at him. Books and her wand back? Plus a sort of revenge on everybody who used her for her grades.

"Let me think about it Malfoy." She said. Was she seriously going to _think_ about this? Apparently so.

Draco stood up and opened the door, motioning for her to follow him. "Very well. Until you make up your mind, it's back to the old routine for you."

Hermione gulped. This sucked…big time.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey guys! So the long awaited chapter is here! Sorry it took so long! I had part of it typed up, and didn't have time to finish it till now! Busy weekend...hope everyone had a good Memorial Day! I did:-D Anyways...the last (but not final) chapter I'll try to post it tomorrow...If not definitely by the end of the week!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

A few weeks later found Hermione in a cold stone room surrounded by a circle of young Death Eaters. She was surprised to recognize the majority of them from Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy was walking around the outside of the circle giving instructions.

"Today, we will be working on the Cruciatus Curse. I am sure that many of you have much experience with this curse-" Lucius looked at Draco as he said this, but he kept his eyes straight ahead -"either using it, watching it, or even being on the receiving end of it." He chuckled at this.

"Now, Crabbe, I would like you to go first. Remember to put feeling behind the curse, feel the hatred for this Mudblood. Step forward and take out your wand."

Crabbe moved into the circle, the two Death Eaters to either side of him moved closer so the gap was filled. He took his wand out and pointed it at Hermione, looking hard at her.

Hermione was freaking out. This didn't look like the same stupid oaf who was always stuffing his face at school. No, this was now a body made out of rock solid muscles who actually looked like he knew what he was doing.

Lucius had stopped pacing the floor, and now looked into the ring. "On my count Crabbe. 1...2...3!"

"Crucio!" Crabbe shouted, pointing his wand straight at Hermione. She shrieked and ducked to the side, falling on the floor. The curse, instead, hit the Death Eater who had been standing behind her. Crabbe immediately stopped it.

Hermione stood up quickly, getting ready to duck and cover if she had to. Crabbe pointed his wand at her and shouted "Crucio!" again. And again, Hermione dodged to the side, the curse hitting who was behind her again.

Draco smirked. He was silently cheering her on. If she moved and avoided curses this well when she's a target, he could only imagine how well she would do on a battlefield. _"And if her power is on our side, we'll be unbeatable."_ He thought. He hadn't brought up the idea to Hermione again, he wanted to see if she'd come around.

"Stop!" Lucius ordered. "You are letting her get away. If this were a real fight, her with a wand, you would be dead by now you foolish boy!" He stepped into the ring, taking out his wand at the same time. "Goyle! Grab her and hold her, this needs to be learned."

Goyle stepped out of his place, the gap once again closing up. He walked to Hermione, who gulped and started backing up. She didn't get far though as he lunged forward and grabbed her arms twisting her around.

Hermione didn't go without a fight though. She pulled against Goyle's hold, and jumped up, trying to kick him, yelling obscenities and shaking her head. Finally she gave up and stood there, still testing her restraints. Lucius walked up to her, still struggling and glared at him. You insolent little Mudblood." He said, almost affectionately, running his hand down her cheek. Hermione jerked her head and snapped at his fingers. Lucius yanked them back and stood there. "Why you…" And with that, he slapped her across the face, leaving a bright red mark.

Hermione stood there stunned for a few seconds before lunging at him. Goyle's hold had gone slack, so she slipped through. She hit Lucius in the nose, causing him to stagger back. She continued to pummel him until he fell. Hermione jumped on top of him and slapped his face, hard.

"How do _you_ like it?" She screamed, hitting him again. "How do you like being hit, and slapped, and cursed at, huh? You think it's so fun, then I think you should be on the receiving end of it for once!"

Lucius finally got this bearings about him, and threw Hermione off. "Crucio!" He yelled, panting, his face red and bruised, even bleeding in a few places.

Hermione lay there screaming. She knew what she had done was wrong and incredibly stupid. But she couldn't help herself.

"This is how it is done!" Lucius cried, looking a little wild and crazy. "She tried to overtake me, but in the end, it is I who comes out on top."

Draco had almost started laughing and cheering when Hermione had attacked his father, but had stopped himself, knowing it would only earn himself a place right next to her.

Lucius lifted the curse, letting Crabbe take over. He started to pace up and own, yelling. "If you want to be on the winning side, you _must_ be able to master the spells! If this mere Mudblood can get the best of you, and without a _wand_ even, what hope do we have? You may as well kneel down right now and let me Avada you. Anyone? No? Well then I don't want to see this-" He waved his hand towards Hermione, screaming on the floor -"again!" And with that, Lucius swept out of the room, knocking down anyone who was in his way.

Crabbe took the curse off Hermione and the Death Eaters started to disperse, muttering to one another.

Draco stayed behind and walked towards Hermione, who was laying on the floor. Her face was extremely pale and she was gasping for breath.

"How you feeling Granger?" Draco said sarcastically. "Did you like it?"

Hermione only laid there gasping, shutting her eyes in pain. Draco furrowed his eyebrows in concern. He knelt down next to her and looked her over. He waved his wand over her, saying some minor healing spells. Hermione's breathing slowed until her chest was no longer heaving. She sighed in relief. "Thank you Malfoy." She said sincerely.

Draco was taken back. She was thanking him? After what she had just been through? "Well, uh, you're welcome Granger." He said.

And then the awkward moment came. Neither of them could look at the other. They stared at the walls, the floor, down at their hands, _anything_ to keep them from looking at each other.

Draco finally looked at Hermione, who was looking at her hands and fidgetting. "So how did you like it Granger?" He finally asked.

Hermione looked at him in surprise. "Are you bloody mad Malfoy? I just got Crucioed by your father!" She exclaimed.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I wasn't talking about _that_." He explained. "I meant the part where you bloody beat him up."

Hermione blushed and looked down. "Oh that. I don't know what got into me. I was just so frustrated and tired of being used as a practice target. I just went crazy."

"Well I for one enjoyed the show." Draco stated. "But it also betrayed your true feelings."

"Oh great." Hermione said sarcastically. "Just something else to add to the list."

Draco inwardly smirked. So the Mudblood had a sense of humour did she? "I meant your feelings about what we had discussed before. It's obvious you want to take your frustrations out on people. Why not let us teach you?"

Hermione thought about it. _"Well on the one hand, it totally goes against everything I've been brought up to believe…but on the other hand it _is_ an outlet for me."_

She looked up at Draco. "What about the other Death Eaters? Wouldn't they resent me and what you're doing?"

"I'll talk to them and explain." Draco reassured her.

Hermione sat still for another minute with a thoughtful look on her face. "All right. I'll do it."

Draco stood up and grinned at her. "Good. Training starts tomorrow, bright and early." And with that, he left.

Hermione sat back and smiled to herself. _"He's not all that bad once you start talking to him. Pretty good looking too. Oh what am I saying? Who cares…I'm probably not getting rescued, who's here to tell me what's right and wrong? I'm already training to be a Death Eater for Merlin's sake!" _She settled down and waited for somebody to take her back to her cell.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Okay, so here's the long awaited chapter! Sorry for the wait, I suck I know -is ashamed- lol. Anyways to answer some reviews, sorry I'm not using names cuz I didn't look to remember who wrote what!

1. Draco kept Hermione's bra and undies cuz he's a horndog like that. You know how guys are...they'll keep anything sexual if they could. And he just wanted to be mean. P

2. Hermione did not turn into Evil! Hermione because people used her for homework help. My Hermione is not stupid like that. It's about alot more than just being used for homework that this is all about. If you can't see that, maybe you should reread the story eh? Plus, we all know there's a little bit of Evil! Hermione in the canon character somewhere. -wink- D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

Training for Hermione was a godsend. She was still confined to her cell at nights, but even that didn't seem so bad anymore. She was learning curses she had never heard of before, and lots that she had. Hermione was on cloud nine. As many books as she wanted, she had her wand again, and she was happy. It was almost hard for her to believe she had even been friends with Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Even being with Draco was a guaranteed good time. They always laughed and joked about different things, and it was good for Hermione to have a friend again.

She still thought of him as good looking. She was starting to see what all the other girls were talking about. When she thought he wasn't looking she would sneak looks at him, but oh, he noticed all right. He didn't even mind, he thought it was somewhat cute. She kept herself clean now that she was in training and allowed to take baths.

Hermione was practicing on small animals, because there were no other prisoners at the time. Right now she was practicing a blood boil curse that made huge painful boils pop up all over your body and then burst, steaming hot blood pouring out. So far, she had managed to make the boils appear on the pig she was aiming at, but had not yet made them erupt.

Draco was watching her with an appraising eye. He had to admit, she was good. Even he hadn't gone so fast through training, and he was the best one there. Finally, he stopped her. "No no Granger, you've got to put _feeling_ into it." He stepped forward and said the spell, making the pig erupt into boils, which then burst, causing the pig to squeal and faint. Draco smirked at her.

"Oh well lovely demonstration Malfoy, really." Hermione said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Draco walked towards her. "And you can do better?" He asked her.

Hermione was flustered at his close presence. Over the weeks, she had developed feelings for him. Now she was just nervous being so close to him. "I…uh…well…damn it Malfoy, I can't think while you're so close!" She yelled, confused because of her feelings.

Draco stepped even closer, right in front of her. "Is this better?" He asked softly.

Hermione nodded, not realizing she had also moved closer. She looked up at him, into his eyes. She found herself leaning toward him, and he was doing the same.

Their lips touched, a soft and gentle kiss. His arms moved to wrap her waist and she put her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Their tongues wrestled with each other, hands were grabbing a hold of what they could get. Hermione's hands were entwined in Draco's hair, whose hands were rubbing up and down her back, occasionally grabbing her ass and giving it a squeeze.

They finally stopped and looked at each other, breathing hard. "Wow…" Hermione said.

"Yeah. Very wow." Draco said, smiling.

Somebody knocked at the door, startling them out of their moment. Crabbe entered. "The Dark Lord requested the presence of you both." He said, and then left.

Hermione looked at Draco, worried. "He's not going to kill me is he? I haven't even done anything!" She cried.

Draco put his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down. He probably just wants to see how training's going."

Hermione nodded, and they headed toward the door. Draco led them through a maze of hallways and they stopped once they reached a pair of dark brown wood doors with silver doorknobs. Draco knocked on the door.

"Enter." Somebody inside said.

Draco turned the doorknob and they both stepped inside. It was a small square room, a desk with two empty chairs in front of it stood in the middle. Two bookcases ran beside another door right behind the desk. Lord Voldemort sat at the desk and motioned for them to sit in the two empty seats.

They did and sat there, waiting. Finally, Voldemort looked up at Hermione, who shrank away.

"How has your training been going Granger? Draco here tells me you're a fast learner."

Hermione was stunned. Was he complimenting her? She nodded and said, "Training has been very good. I'm learning a lot."

Voldemort nodded. "I can see that. Moreover, I know that you're not lying to me. I think it's time for you to take the Dark Mark."

Hermione gasped. She looked at Draco, who slightly nodded. "Wow." She said. "I would be honoured, my Lord."

"Good. It will be tonight in the Meeting Hall. Eight o'clock. Do not be late." With that, Voldemort motioned for them to leave.

Draco and Hermione stepped outside and shut the door, where Hermione promptly swung her arms around Draco in a big hug.

"Can you believe it? My very own Dark Mark!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

Draco returned the hug. "Well why don't we go back to my room and celebrate?"

Hermione stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"I was thinking along the lines of ice cream Granger. But hey, if you want something else…" He trailed off, grinning at her.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "No no. Ice c ream is just fine for now." She started walking down the hall.

Draco started after her. "For now." He repeated, slapping her on the ass before moving on ahead.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Hey guys! So a new chapter, and soon after the last one too! Yippee! Sorry for the shortness of the last one, yeah I didn't realize it was so short! My bad! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one, I had a blast writing it! And I've already started on the next one too :-D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

Hermione stood in front of the mirror in Draco's room. So many emotions were stirring in her right now, that if she gave heed to them, she was sure she'd go crazy. Excitement, nervousness…fear, even, were definitely at the top of the list.

Hermione brought her attention back to her reflection. She was wearing the black hooded robe of a Death Eater. You couldn't see anything else of her, except where her hands trailed out of the robes and kept fisting up.

She sighed. There was only half an hour to go, but to Hermione, it seemed like forever.

She turned away from the mirror, only to come face to face with Draco, who was smirking. "You know, black really is your colour. You should wear it more often." He walked closer to her.

Hermione scrunched up her face at him. "If I didn't know any better _Malfoy_, I'd say you were flirting with me."

Draco got a shocked expression on his face, and put his arms around her waist, drawing her closer. "And what, exactly, would give you that impression?" He whispered in her ear.

Hermione shivered when she felt his hot breath against her. She turned her face to him to answer, only to find his lips pressed firmly against her. Suddenly, another set of emotions were going through Hermione.

Draco put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her more firmly. His other hand was sliding down her body until he reached her breasts and started rubbing one. She gasped into his mouth and pushed up against him, feeling his erection against her. Her hands, which had been wrapped around his neck, made their way down his chest, stopping right above his pants.

A heavy knocking at the door made them jump apart, breathing heavily and starting at each other. Draco walked quickly to the door and opened it to find another Death Eater there. "It's time." He said, and left.

Hermione followed Draco down the hall silently. She slid her hand inside of his, as if for reassurance. Draco glanced down at her in surprise, but held her hand firmly after squeezing it.

They reached the double doors that led to the room that Hermione had been tortured in so long ago. Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm ready." She stated simply.

"You'll be fine. Just don't faint or anything out there." Draco joked, and winked at her before proceeding into the room.

Once again, Death Eaters filled the room and stared as she passed by. She went onto the stage while Draco stood near it, watching. The squeak of the door signaled to Hermione that the door to her right was opening once again, but this time, for a different reason.

Hermione saw all the Death Eaters bow, and go on the floor also. She heard footsteps slowly making their way to her, but she dared not lift her head.

"Rise to your feet Miss Granger." Said a voice above her.

Hermione slowly rose and looked at Lord Voldemort. Still as scary as ever, but even more so because she knew what was to come.

Voldemort stared at her with his crimson red eyes. "Hermione Granger, you are here to get the mark of a Death Eater, the Dark Mark. Are you still loyal to us?" He asked.

"Y-yes." Hermione stammered.

"Will you stay loyal until the end, and never betray us?"

"Yes." Hermione answered, feeling more confident.

"You know that any betrayal will be punished by death?"

"Yes."

"Then hold out your left arm, so I may make you one of us."

Hermione did as he said, and pushed back her sleeve. Voldemort put the tip of his wand to the inside of her forearm and muttered a spell under his breath.

Pain. That was the only way to describe it. Glorious amounts of pain that made Hermione's head spin. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to concentrate on something else, but it wasn't working. White hot flashes passed through Hermione's body, and she could feel a blackness start to take over her. She welcomed it, not caring about losing face in front of the other Death Eaters. And then, just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Hermione let out her breath and tasted blood on her lips. She had bitten it to keep from crying out.

Her arm was throbbing from the top of her shoulder to the tips of her fingers. Curiously enough, the area of and surrounding the Dark Mark was numb. Hermione stared at it, enthralled.

"I believe this is yours now." Voldemort said from behind her.

Hermione turned around and saw that he was holding a mask in his hand. She took it and put it on. She turned towards the Death Eaters as they cheered. She saw Draco grinning at her as he clapped and she couldn't help but to grin back.

Voldemort held up his hands for silence. "Now that Miss Granger has pledged herself to us, she must prove it! Bring out the prisoner!"

Hermione looked to her right and saw a Muggle prisoner being dragged across the stage.

"Now, Hermione, all you have to do is a simple Unforgivable Curse. Choose any one you want, or all three, it's up to you."

Hermione faced the prisoner, who pleaded and begged her not to do this. Hermione closed her eyes and blocked it out. _"Cruciatus. I'll do the Cruciatus."_ She thought. Hermione pointed her wand and opened her eyes. She summoned all of her negative and hateful feelings and yelled "Crucio!" at the top of her lungs.

The prisoner dropped to the ground, kicking and screaming. Hermione held it for a few more minutes and then lowered her wand, exhausted.

"Well done Miss Granger, well done." Voldemort said. "Tonight we celebrate. We have been focusing our attention on small Muggle neighborhoods, but tonight…we will raid the outskirts of London. Prepare to leave tonight!"

With that, the room emptied until the only ones left were Hermione and Draco. She stepped off the stage, using his hand for support.

"You did great. A lot better than others I've seen." Draco remarked.

"Thanks." She said, as they walked out of the room.

* * *

Hermione spent the rest of the day in her room trying not to get nervous about the raid. Finally the time came. All of the Death Eaters gathered in the large stone room once again and apparated to the meeting point in the suburbs of London. Once there, they spread out to different homes.

Hermione stuck with Draco, not quite sure what to do. He glanced down and smirked at her. "Not nervous are you?" He said.

"Nervous? Of course I'm nervous!" Hermione exclaimed, smacking him on the arm.

Before long, the air was filled with the screams of Muggles being tortured. People were running everywhere with Death Eaters behind them, shouting curses at them.

Draco and Hermione stood in the street watching. "Come on. Over here." He said, taking her by the arm and leading her towards the sidewalk.

Hermione saw movement out of the corner of her eye and pivoted, raising her wand. "Stupefy!" She shouted. Walking over, she saw it was a teenage Muggle boy with brown hair and blue eyes. But to Hermione all she could see was Harry. Her eyes filled with tears as she raised her wand at him, not caring about the scared look on his face. "I hate you." She whispered. "Why couldn't you just accept me? Why…?"

Draco looked on. "You can do this Granger. Just feel it and say the words."

Hermione nodded. "Avada Kedavra!" She yelled. She stumbled back a few feet, and took off her mask to wipe her eyes where a few tears had fallen.

Hermione looked around at the scene of chaos around her. Everywhere Muggles were being killed or tortured. A few were magically bound and would be taken back as prisoners.

She followed Draco, and the two of them continued to curse or hex anyone they saw.

And then out of nowhere, the distinctive _pop! _of apparating was heard all around as Aurors and a few brave reporters showed up.

Hermione looked around in fear. "Malfoy what do we do?"

Draco grabbed her hand and started running. "Just follow me!" He yelled back.

Hermione saw bright flashes and looked around wondering what they were. _"Cameras…"_ She thought. Her eyes went wide and she started running faster, but not before one camera caught her and her scared expression.

Hermione stumbled, little white lights floating around in her line of vision.

Draco pulled her closer and did a side-along apparition back to where their lair was. They went to the large stone gathering room where other Death Eaters were starting to appear. Their loss wasn't so bad, only four were gone.

Voldemort came out onto the stage. "Well done. You may go back to your rooms and rest for the remainder of the night." With that, everyone left going to their separate rooms. Outside of Hermione's room, Draco pulled her into a hug and gave her a gentle kiss before heading to his room. Hermione smiled to herself before retiring into her own room for the night.

* * *

Elsewhere, Harry Potter was having a dream. Death Eaters, Aurors, Muggles, all running around and yelling. And then he saw her. Her wand raised at a boy, as if to curse him, but he could see tears on her face. And then a blonde haired boy leaned over and whispered to her and then - Harry couldn't believe it - she killed him. More Death Eaters and Aurors. And he saw her again. Looking scared, running after the blonde boy who had a hold of her arm.

Harry awoke with a start, his scar was burning. He knew, somehow, that dream had been real. And Hermione…she was alive. This more than anything, gave him hope that things would turn out all right. With his hand pressed firmly against his forehead, Harry lay back down to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Harry was walking to the Great Hall, in a better mood than he had been for three months. He sat down at the Gryffindor table, and waited for Ginny. He piled up his plate with eggs, ham, and more. This was the first time in three months that he truly felt like eating. Ginny soon came down and sat across from him.

"Good morning Ginny!" Harry said happily.

Ginny gave him an odd look. "What's got you in such a good mood?" She asked gloomily. Ever since the funeral, nobody had seen a smile on her face.

"Well I had this dream last night Ginny." He said, drinking some pumpkin juice and picking up that day's issue of _The Daily Prophet_. He glanced at the front page and pumpkin juice came spewing out of his mouth.

"Gross Harry." Ginny said, mopping up the table.

"Ginny." Harry whispered. He turned the paper around so that she could see it.

_Hermione Granger - A Death Eater?_

Below it was the picture of Hermione running and looking scared.

Ginny's face paled as she looked up at Harry. "No. No. It can't be - I mean - not Hermione! Of all people!" She exclaimed.

Harry looked around and noticed everyone was buzzing about the article. Those without subscriptions were peering over their friends shoulders trying to get a good look. All of the teachers had grave expressions on their faces as they discussed it. Harry looked at Dumbledore, who saw him and pointed at his watch, to which Harry nodded.

As soon as breakfast was over, Harry and Ginny made their way to Dumbledore's office. When they reached the statue, Harry turned to Ginny.

"Maybe you shouldn't -" He started.

"The hell I shouldn't Harry!" She yelled. "Don't coddle me, I'll be fine, and I'm going in with you!"

Harry nodded. He hadn't really expected her to agree anyways. He said the password to the gargoyle and they continued up the stairs, where he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore said from within.

Harry opened the door, and they both entered the room. Dumbledore motioned to the two to sit in the empty seats across from his desk, where he was seated.

"I suppose you're here because of the article you saw in _The Daily Prophet_." Dumbledore questioned.

"Well yes, actually. And also, I dreamed about it last night." Harry answered. He went on to tell him all that he had seen in his dream. "So you see sir, I think she was being forced into going along and helping them. This reporter was just trying to get famous or something."

Dumbledore nodded. "Harry, did you happen to see what Miss Granger was wearing?"

Harry looked at him confused. Why would he care what Hermione was wearing. And then it dawned on him and his eyes widened. "No. No! It's not - she can't be!" He yelled.

Ginny looked back and forth between the two. "What's going on? What's it matter what she was wearing?"

Dumbledore turned to her and said, "If I am correct, then I am going to assume that Harry saw her wearing a hooded black robe and a mask."

Ginny gasped. "Harry?" She whispered. "It can't be true."

Harry just sat there looking stunned. "I didn't even realize. I was just so happy to know that she was alive." He sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair. "Maybe she was Imperioed Professor." He said, hope in his voice.

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, perhaps she was. But we must also take into account that she has been there for three months, and the Dark Arts can be very persuasive and alluring. If, then, she did turn on us; which I'm not saying she did Harry" -for Harry had opened his mouth to object- "then we must act fast to get her out of there. If that is all…I need to speak to Professor McGonagall.

Harry nodded and stood up; Ginny following quickly behind. As they walked around the castle, waiting for class to finish, Harry and Ginny discussed their plan that they had abandoned to save Hermione. All they knew for sure was that she was at Malfoy Manor, and that she was a - no not was - she was _being forced_ to be a Death Eater.

"We use my Invisibility Cloak out of the castle. Then, we fly to the Manor, find Hermione, and get the hell out." Harry said.

"Yes, but I think you left out the parts where we have to somehow get in the Manor, not be seen by Death Eaters, be prepared to fight a battle if we must, and somehow make it out again, past the protective charms I'm sure they've got the place surrounded with." Ginny countered.

Harry looked at her. "Right. Well, I mean, I uh wasn't done yet." He said sheepishly.

Ginny looked at him with the hint of a smile on her face, but immediately sobered. "Oh Harry. What if we can't do this? What if she really is…one of them? Harry I don't know what I'd do if my best friend had betrayed us. Maybe - maybe we should just leave this to Dumbledore. He always knows what to do."

Harry took a step towards her and enveloped her with his arms. "I feel helpless Gin. I feel like there's something I can do to help, but I just can't think of what." He kissed the top of her head as he pulled back from her.

Just then, the bell rang, and students started pouring into the hallways, on their way to their next class. Harry and Ginny joined them, and slowly made their way to class.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"You want me to what!" Hermione sputtered. "You can't be serious."

Hermione was standing in Lord Voldemort's office, and he had just finished telling her his new plan.

"Actually Miss Granger, I am serious. Do not underestimate me." He said.

Hermione bowed low to him and apologized.

"Very well. Like I was saying, my new plan for you is to send you back to Hogwarts. Play the role of the victim, tell them you were under the Imperius or something. But your goal is to get information on Potter and Dumbledore. Sit in on meetings if you can."

"Go back to those fools…" Hermione said, shaking her head. "Sir, I'd rather not have anything to do with them at all, but if this is your wish, then I'll accept it.

Voldemort nodded. "Good. Now, there is one more thing."

Hermione shook off the uneasy feeling she was getting.

"If you are to play the part of a victim, then you must look the part too. Come, follow me."

He led her down the hall and down stairs to the dungeons. He opened a door to a torture chamber with sets of chains on the wall. There were five Death Eaters waiting for them, Draco amongst them.

"Sir, what is this about?" Draco asked.

"Miss Granger here is being sent back to Hogwarts to try and get information. Now what I need from you is to curse her. Hex her. Beat her up in any way to make her look like she was tortured and escaped." Voldemort informed them.

Hermione and Draco both paled when they heard this.

"Chain her to the wall if you must gentlemen. Do a good job." With that, Voldemort left.

Two Death Eaters strode towards her and dragged her to a set of chains. Hermione shrieked in pain.

"Ow, that's too tight!" She screamed.

The five lined up and looked at each other. They pointed their wands at her and on the count of three they started to hex and curse her. After awhile, Draco stopped, he couldn't bear to hurt her. Finally they finished.

One unchained Hermione, who fell to the floor limp. Her wrists were rubbed raw and bleeding.

"Time for some physical damage then, eh lads?" One asked. Four of them circled around her and started hitting and kicking her. Draco couldn't stand to hear her scream anymore.

"All right, enough!" He yelled. "We don't want to kill her."

The others nodded and backed off. Draco went over and knelt next to her. She had black eyes and cuts all over her face. Her lip was split and there were bruises starting to darken everywhere.

Hermione groaned and opened her eyes. Draco gently picked her up and took her to her room to rest before she was to leave that night.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Harry was in his last class of the day, Charms. They were doing review on some charms, but he just couldn't pay attention. He kept thinking about that night. He and Ginny were going to execute their plan, even if it was only a half thought out one.

Harry waved his wand around, pretending to do work, and causing things to go soaring through the air. The bell rang and Harry packed his stuff and left the room. He went to the Great Hall and sat down with Dean and Neville. After a few minutes, Ginny came in and joined them. Harry looked at his wristwatch. 6:00. They were leaving at midnight. He sighed. This was going to be a long night.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Back at the Manor, Draco, Hermione, and Voldemort were in the meeting room. Draco and Hermione were holding onto an old shoe to be used as a portkey to Hogwarts.

"On the count of three, it will activate. Once you get there, you Hermione, will go inside. Draco, do not let go of the portkey for it will bring you back a minute after you get there." Voldemort told them.

They nodded their assent, and after counting to three, they were transported outside the gates of Hogwarts. Hermione swayed, still weak. Draco grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Be safe Granger. I'll be waiting for you." He whispered, and then pulled her into a kiss that made Hermione dizzy for another reason.

She turned and started walking towards the castle. When she looked back, Draco was gone.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Harry frowned and rubbed at his scar.

"It hurts." He whispered to Ginny.

She furrowed her brows in confusion.

They went back to eating until Harry rubbed his scar harder. "It's getting worse. He's happy about something…" He said to Ginny.

"We're going to Dumbledore. I don't care anymore." She said.

They started to stand when the doors to the Great Hall flew open. They turned to look and saw Hermione standing there. She took a few steps towards them and then fainted.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hey guys! So Sam, my wonderful muse, has made me type up the chapter tonight instead of tomorrow! Everyone should thank her in their reviews -wink- So sorry if this chapter totally sucks, it's basically just a filler. I didn'tconsider ever having a filler in my story, but I guess everyone's gotta have atleast one right? Anyways, I've got the next chapter written out already, and trust me it's longer and more fun filled!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

Hermione was having the most amazing dream. She and Draco were in bed, and he was doing incredible things to her body. She let out a moan.

"Hermione?" He asked.

She turned to look at him and it wasn't Draco anymore. It was Harry.

Hermione opened her eyes. She was back in her room, in the bed. Harry, Ginny, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Pomfrey were standing over her, watching in concern.

"Hermione?" Harry asked again. "Is it really you?" He reached out a hand to her, but she jerked back away from his touch. She scrambled to sit up in bed, and away from everyone staring at her.

"Miss Granger, do you remember what happened over the last three months?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione looked at him blankly, not quite realizing he had asked a question. "Yes." She said slowly. "I was captured by Voldemort and used as target practice." She gestured to her face. "They did this just yesterday. When I - when I escaped."

Ginny had tears in her eyes. "Oh Hermione, that sounds horrible."

Hermione scoffed. "You have no idea."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well I think it best if we just let you rest for now. If you're feeling up to it tomorrow, you may join the rest of school for breakfast."

Hermione nodded and laid back down.

Dumbledore ushered them out of the room. "I think it's time we all got some rest."

Harry and Ginny made their way to Gryffindor Tower. After going through the portrait, they both plopped down on the couch.

"I can't believe she's back." Ginny said, sighing happily.

"Yeah." Harry said absently.

Ginny looked at him, confused. "You don't sound very happy about it Harry."

"I am. It's just, I don't know. She's different somehow. Did you see the way she jumped away from me?" He said sadly.

Ginny gave him a sympathetic look. "Harry, it's going to be awkward for her. She's been gone for three months and Merlin knows what all happened to her!"

Harry nodded. "Maybe you're right Ginny. Something just seems different about her. I guess we'll just wait and see."

"Good. I'm going to bed. I suggest you do the same. Good night Harry." Ginny said, standing up.

"Night Gin." He responded as they made their way upstairs.

* * *

As soon as everyone had left her room, Hermione jumped out of bed and searched her room. She finally found the clothes she had been wearing earlier and searched the pockets. Inside one was a small gold mirror with a note attached.

_Hermione,_

_I found this in my dad's old store of magical items. If you just say my name you can talk to me. There was another pair of mirrors, but they're nowhere to be found. They were probably stolen. Anyways, I've got the other mirror. As soon as you're able to, contact me. I miss you._

_Draco_

Hermione smiled and looked closer at the mirror. It was oval shaped and gold, about the size of her hand. On the back was the Malfoy family crest.

Hermione took the mirror in both hands and whispered "Draco" in it, feeling a little foolish to be talking to a mirror, magical or not. Nothing happened.

"Draco." She said again, a little louder. She tapped on the glass.

"Woman, will you learn some patience?" She heard Draco's voice, and then suddenly his face appeared.

She grinned at him. "Hi." She said.

Draco's expression softened. "Hi. How is everything?"

"Fine." She answered. "I'm still sore of course. It feels weird to be back."

"I can imagine." Draco said. "They haven't seen your arm yet have they?"

"No. I'm not an idiot, I won't show them." She said.

"What if they force you though? You know, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. I'll just pop back over with the portkey and get you." Draco said worriedly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine Draco. It's sweet of you to be concerned though." She said smiling. "I don't know what will happen tomorrow. I should probably be getting some sleep."

"All right." He answered. "Keep this mirror with you at all times, in case I need to talk to you."

"Okay. Good night." She said, and yawned.

"Night sleepyhead." Draco grinned.

Hermione put down the mirror and got back into bed, feeling better than she had earlier.

* * *

She woke up the next morning with the bright sunshine spilling on her face. She groaned and sat up. Walking over to the closet, Hermione grabbed a spare school uniform and put it on, pulling her robes on over it.

She was a little hesitant about facing the whole school today. Hermione reached the Great Hall and paused before heading inside. Immediately a hush fell over everyone when they saw her. Most had believed her to be dead.

Hermione blushed and walked towards where Harry and Ginny were sitting. She sat down and tried to ignore all the staring as she filled her plate up with food.

Finally Hermione sighed in frustration and shot up out of her seat, glaring at everyone. "What are you all looking at?" If you want to know something then ask me, otherwise just shut the hell up!" She yelled.

Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Since when did Hermione yell at people, let alone use language? His eyes drifted to her left arm and began to think. _"Was it possible she had gotten it? No, not Hermione. She wouldn't…would she?"_ Harry shook his head.

"Um, Hermione…" Harry started tentatively.

Hermione grunted at him and continued eating.

"Well, um, when you were being held prisoner…were you forced to get - Well I mean did you ever…um?" Harry couldn't bring himself to say it.

Hermione was doing some quick thinking. Of course she knew what he was asking, but she had to get him off the topic.

Hermione glared at him. "Are you asking if I were raped Harry?" She said, not very subtly, causing a few heads to turn. "Hmm? Is that what you wanted to know?" She glared around the table. "Is that what you're all _dying_ to know? Is it? Poor little Hermione Granger, being raped by the Dark Lord's servants. Well thanks a lot Harry, for making me feel better!" With that, she stormed off, leaving behind some stunned Gryffindors.

"But that's not what I meant." Harry mumbled.

"Perhaps you can come and talk to me in my office Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said as he approached him. "And bring Miss Weasley as well."

Harry nodded and gathered up his book bag to leave, with Ginny following close behind. They followed Dumbledore to his office and inside, where they all sat down.

"Now Mr. Potter, what is your concern with Miss Granger? She didn't seem too pleased when she left this morning." Dumbledore inquired.

"I was trying to ask her something, and she thought I was asking if she, um, got raped." Harry said the last part fast. "But I wasn't asking that sir."

"I see. And what exactly _were _you asking her?" Dumbledore asked.

"I, um, asked if she got, um, or was forced to get the Dark Mark." Harry stuttered.

"And why would you presume she has it Harry?"

"She's been gone three months sir! If she hadn't been forced to get it, she would've given up by now. Damn it you don't understand!" Harry exploded.

Dumbledore sighed, and looked at Harry over his glasses. "Do you trust her Harry? Has she not been there for you always? Maybe now is the time to put a little of your faith and trust in her."

Harry growled in frustration. "I suppose you're right sir." He said stiffly. "I guess I'll just have to trust her."

"Good." Dumbledore nodded. "Now I believe it is time for the two of you to be getting back to class."

Harry and Ginny stood up and went to their separate classes.

* * *

Hermione was like a celebrity. All day people kept coming up to her and talking to her. It felt great! The only thing bringing her down was not being able to be near Draco. She was surprised at how much she missed him.

She would sneak into the bathroom between classes and talk to him. She had almost been caught one time when Ginny came in to find her. She hastily explained that she had been talking to the mirror above the sink, as it had been making fun of her.

Later that afternoon, Hermione was sitting in the common room with her friends. They kept asking what had happened while she was gone, and she would reply that it was too painful to talk about. Truthfully, she just wasn't sure if she could trust herself to speak and not give anything away.

Harry kept watching Hermione. He didn't know what it was, but something didn't seem quite right about her. He wasn't sure what it was, but she didn't seem to be acting like someone who had been a prisoner for three months. And earlier in the Great Hall, she had said "the Dark Lord" instead of Voldemort. He had almost missed it himself…but didn't only his followers call him the Dark Lord? He didn't like what was happening, not one bit. But he was going to try what Dumbledore had suggested and trust her. Even if a small part of him was starting to doubt her loyalties.

Hermione looked at him and grinned, but he only looked away. _"Is he onto me?" _She thought to herself with a frown on her face.

Later that night, Hermione went to bed, trying to think of ways to keep Harry from getting suspicious. Finally, she gave up and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, on their way to classes, Dumbledore stopped them and said, "Come to my office during lunch. The Order is having a meeting. We're planning an attack."

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what this meant. She would finally be of use to the Dark Lord. Suddenly, she couldn't wait for classes to be over.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Hermione kept fidgeting in all of her classes. All of her professors would give her weird looks or ask if she was all right. Finally her last class finished. Hermione packed up her books and quills in her bag and raced out the door to the Great Hall. As she got closer, she saw Harry and Ginny already waiting for her.

"Hi guys." She panted as she slowed down and stopped in front of them.

"Hi Hermione." They replied as they started the walk to Dumbledore's office. They reached it and Harry said the password, causing the gargoyle to move. The three climbed the stairs and knocked on the office door.

"Enter." Said Dumbledore.

Harry opened the door, and they filed inside. They weren't alone though. Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, Snape, and a few other Aurors were there. Dumbledore waved his wand and conjured up three more chairs, to which he motioned for them to sit in.

Once they had, he spoke. "Now I believe we all know why we're here." He looked at Hermione, Ginny, and Harry. "There was an attack on an Auror hideout recently. Three Aurors were killed. The Order is planning to retaliate. We have recently discovered that there are Death Eaters in an abandoned warehouse not far from London. We're not sure what they're doing there, but we have decided that tomorrow night we will attack."

Harry looked up hopefully at this.

Dumbledore raised his hand and shook his head. "I'm sorry Harry, but I can not allow you three to go. You are too young and inexperienced, and I will not have you getting hurt or killed while I can prevent it."

Hermione frowned. _"Stupid old cod."_ She thought to herself. "But sir," She said out loud. "That's ridiculous. You know we can take care of ourselves."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes I know that Miss Granger, but given the circumstances, I don't feel comfortable-"

Hermione cut him short. "How am I supposed to prove myself if I'm not allowed to fight!" She shouted.

The others shifted in their seats nervously. Dumbledore had a shocked look on his face. "Hermione, I believe have given my reasons on why you three will not be allowed to go."

"Fuck your reasons!" The others gasped at her language. "This is bullshit and we all know it! We deserve to be out there with the rest of you!" With that, she stormed out of the office, leaving everyone else to look around uncomfortably.

Harry stood up, pulling Ginny with him. "We'll go talk to her sir." He said to Dumbledore, who nodded. The two of them left the office, looking for Hermione.

"What in the bloody hell was that all about?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think it was good." They had reached the Fat Lady's portrait, who let them in when they said the password. There, pacing the common room floor, was Hermione. They slowly made their way over to her, not wanting to upset her more.

Hermione looked up when she heard them, a scowl on her face. When she saw who it was, she resumed her pacing. "This is utterly ridiculous. I want to help, but the old coot won't let me!" She stopped pacing and faced them. "How in the bloody hell am I supposed to prove myself to him if I can't get out on the battlefield!" Of course to herself, she was thinking of proving herself to Voldemort.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other uneasily. "Hermione," Harry said slowly, "Are you all right?"

"Oh yeah Harry! I'm just fanbloodytastic!" Hermione said sarcastically. She shook her head. "I'm going to lay down for a bit. _Alone._" She said pointedly to Ginny.

Hermione slowly walked up the stairs to the dorm she shared. Once inside, she walked over to her bed and plopped herself down on it. "Ughhh!" She groaned, covering her face with her hands. Nothing was going the way she wanted it to! Wait a second…the mirror! Hermione leaned over the end of her bed and started rummaging through her trunk. She finally found it stashed between a set of robes.

"Draco." She said to the mirror. She waited a second before the reflection started to change and Draco appeared. He smiled when he saw her.

"I was just thinking about you." He said.

"You were?" Hermione asked. "That's so sweet."

"Yeah." Draco smirked. "I was in the bathroom, with my pants around my ankles, thinking about the last time that we saw each other. And I was strok-"

"Draco!" Hermione said, mortified. "That's…that's…I don't even know what! And I have important news for you if you could get your mind out of the gutter for five minutes!"

Draco got serious. "What is it?"

"Well I just got back from a meeting with Dumbledore. He's planning an attack tomorrow night Draco!" She said frantically.

Draco frowned. "Did he say where it would be?"

"Yeah, at an abandoned warehouse not far from London. He said it was a retaliation attack because we attacked and killed three Aurors just recently." Hermione answered.

"Okay." Draco answered. "I'll let the Dark Lord know about this. He'll be pleased with you I'm sure."

"Draco I want to help fight. Please!" She pleaded. "Dumbledore doesn't think we're ready to do battle but I need to prove myself to the Dark Lord. He need to know that I'm truly on his side."

Draco looked at her, as if he were sizing her up. "All right." He said, sighing. "I'll get another portkey and meet you outside the gates tomorrow night at 9 p.m. sharp. You must be there then or else the portkey will take me back without you."

Hermione nodded happily. "Thank you Draco. You won't be sorry."

Draco grinned. "I hope not, or who knows what I'll have to do to punish you." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Hermione giggled. It felt good having someone to talk with freely. She and Draco spent the rest of her lunch hour talking about anything that came to mind. She was upset when she finally had to tell him goodbye. But she was cheered up by the fact that she would see him tomorrow night.

She gathered the books she would need for her afternoon classes and left the tower. She met up with Harry outside of their Potions class as they went inside.

"Hermione, do you want to spend tomorrow night with me and Ginny? I mean since we can't fight, you know. I don't know what we're going to do yet, but if you wanted to just hang out…" Harry trailed off.

Hermione turned to him. "Sorry Harry, but I think I'm just going to call it an early night today and tomorrow. I'm still upset with Dumbledore, and I don't really want to be reminded of it."

Harry sighed. Why was she being so difficult? "I think Dumbledore may be right. Especially about you." At this, Hermione turned and glared at him. "Well what I mean is, well, that it probably isn't a good idea for you to surround yourself with Death Eaters again. What if they captured you again Hermione?"

Hermione snorted. _"Like that would really be a bad thing?" _She thought. Out loud she said, "Look Harry. I'm old enough to take care of myself. I've obviously shown that I can handle the capture and torture part. I just don't see why Dumbledore insists we can't go." With that said, she turned around and started copying the notes from the board.

Harry sighed and turned around too, knowing when he was up against a brick wall.

Later that day and all through the next, Hermione walked around in a daze. Time seemed to pass slower than normal for her, the day just dragging on.

Finally, it was dinnertime. Hermione joined the throng of students that were headed to the Great Hall and went in, sitting at the Gryffindor table across from Harry and Ginny. The two watched in amazement as Hermione scarfed enough food for all of them.

"Um, you all right there Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione swallowed and answered. "Yeah fine. I just want to get up to my room to finish some homework I've got."

Ginny nodded and said a small "Oh." and went back to eating.

Soon after, Hermione waved goodbye as she went upstairs to her room. Once inside she checked her watch. 8:30. _"Almost time." _She thought grimly. She paced the floor waiting for the time to pass. At 8:50, Hermione took a cloak from her trunk and put it on while heading downstairs. Luckily, Harry and Ginny seemed to have gone to bed already. She crept out of the common room and through the hallways toward the Entrance Hall. Once outside, she ran as fast as she could to the gates, afraid that she was late.

Hermione slowed to a walk as she passed through the gates. Where was he? Her watch said 8:58. And then, there he was, appearing out of thin air, holding onto an old torn hat. She squealed and threw her arms around him, holding him tight.

Draco gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Here, grab a hold. Don't want to be left behind."

Hermione did as he said, holding onto the hat with one hand, and him with the other.

The portkey activated and Hermione found herself in the large stone meeting room once again. Draco handed her the black cloak and mask that she had left behind when she left for Hogwarts. She put them on and grinned, obviously pleased.

Voldemort came out and addressed them all. "My loyal followers, tonight we go into battle! I don't have much to tell you except we will win!"

At this, the Death Eaters started cheering and Apparating to the warehouse. Once they were inside, they spread out and hid themselves among the crates and old abandoned junk. Draco and Hermione stationed themselves near the entrance door and sat there waiting.

The minutes ticked by, and still there was no sign of Dumbledore or his men. And then there were faint popping sounds that they knew to be the sounds of Apparition. The men tensed up, waiting. The front door opened and Aurors started to creep in silently. Draco, Hermione and the other Death Eaters at the front let them pass. They wanted as many Aurors inside so it would be harder for them to escape.

Hermione recognized a few of them. Tonks, Lupin, and oh ew, there was Snape. Hermione pulled a face to which Draco snickered silently when he saw who she was looking at. And then there Dumbledore himself, coming in last and shutting the door behind him.

The Death Eaters let them move towards the back of the room before jumping up to attack. It happened so fast that Hermione almost missed it. She jumped up and yelled the first spell that came to mind. "Incarcerous!" She yelled, her wand pointed at an Auror.

After that, it was every man (or woman) for themselves. Hermione saw many people on both sides go down. She and Draco stuck together as they moved through the warehouse, each protecting the other when it was needed.

They reached a group of Death Eaters that were hunched behind a stack of empty crates. Hermione and Draco crouched down with them.

"So what's the plan?" Draco asked them. "Are we capturing or killing?"

"The Dark Lord said he wanted as many captured as possible." One Death Eater said. "Harry most of all."

"He's not here though." Hermione explained. "Dumbledore didn't want us coming."

"Well then-"

He was cut off by a spell hitting the crates, making them dive for cover. Hermione crawled on her hands and knees behind another box and peeked around it. Imagine her surprise when she saw Lupin standing there. She got up, but bumped the box noisily, causing Lupin to turn around.

"Stupefy!" Hermione yelled, and Lupin fell to the ground. She cautiously walked over to him and looked at him. He glared at her, trying to move.

"Draco!" She called over her shoulder. "Help me move him." Lupin's eyes widened when Draco came into view.

Draco and Hermione each took a leg and dragged him behind a box, near the wall. They looked around and saw the battle had stopped. Everyone important on the other side had gotten away, save for Lupin. The two Disapparated back to the Death Eater's hideout, with Lupin in tow, and went to the stone meeting room.

The other Death Eaters were there, as was Voldemort, who was up on the platform, sitting in his throne. The two brought Lupin up there and dropped him, taking off their masks as they did so. Lupin's eyes widened when he saw her, but she just smirked at him.

"My Lord," Hermione said, kneeling and bowing her head. "Draco and I have brought back a prisoner for you."

Draco knelt down also. "Actually my Lord, it was Hermione who got him. I just helped carry him."

Voldemort nodded. "Very well. Impressive work Granger."

"Thank you my Lord." Hermione said, still kneeling. "If it is all right with you, I must be getting back now, before I'm missed."

"Of course." Voldemort nodded. "Draco here can escort you."

Hermione nodded and got up to leave, Draco following. They reached an Apparition point and left, landing right outside the Hogwart's gates.

Hermione turned to Draco, hugging him tightly. "I miss you. I don't like being away, pretending to be something I'm not." She mumbled into his robes.

Draco ran a hand through her hair. "I don't like it either." He said softly. "Let's just hope it doesn't last much longer."

Hermione nodded and tilted her head up to kiss him. It was a slow, deep kiss, each savoring the feel and taste of the other's lips. Finally they parted, whispering goodbye one last time.

Hermione slowly made her way up the grounds when she heard a soft _pop!_ behind her. She turned around, but it had only been the sound of Draco Disapparating back to the hideout.

She made it to the castle doors when she realized that she was still wearing her black robes and carrying her mask. _"Shit."_ She thought. _"What the hell am I supposed to do now?"_ She took them off and stuffed them under her school robe, trying to smooth it out so it wouldn't make a bulge.

She crept down the hallways and up staircases, sometimes having to double back because of a teacher patrolling the halls. Finally, Hermione made it to the Fat Lady's portrait, who wasn't very happy about being woken up and only grudgingly let her in.

Hermione poked her head through the door and found the common room empty. She sighed in relief and slowly made her way up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. She went inside her room and got changed into her pajamas. She sat down on her bed and screamed when she sat down on some_one _instead.

Hermione's hands flew to cover her mouth. Oh dear Merlin, it was only Ginny, who sat up yawning.

"Hermione, where on Earth have you been. I came up here hours ago to check on you, but you weren't here." Ginny said, sitting up all the way.

Hermione gulped. _"This can't be good." _She thought, trying to think of an answer.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, it's finally here!!! We just got internet a week ago, and I started to type this up and was on page 5, but I didn't save it and lost it. Needless to say I'm sure you understand that I didn't feel up to typing all that right again that day and then I just didn't have time till now to update! Sorry for any grammatical errors, I proofread it, but who knows, I mighta missed something. Please review!! 


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **Yeah I know, it's been since about August or something since I've updated. hides Most of it was pure laziness, but I have been busy lately, I lost my job and I'm trying to find another one. Apparently it's not as easy as it once was lmao. Anyways, enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Lupin sat, magically bound to his chair. He had been "Silencioed" while he was hit with different spells and curses. Finally his interrogator, Lucius Malfoy, made his men stop hitting him with spells and lifted the _Silencio _off him.

"Now Lupin, where to begin?" Lucius started. "Tell us where Potter is."

"I'll never do any such thing you sick bastard!" Lupin shouted.

"Crucio!" Lucius shouted, with his wand pointed at him, making Lupin writhe and scream in his seat. Lucius took the spell off. "I don't think that was the right answer Lupin my dear boy."

Lupin gasped from the seat. "I can't tell you anything anyways. I'm not the secret keeper for the Order." He tried to smirk, but it came out as more of a wince.

Lucius shrugged. "Ah well, we'll have our fun with you anyways." And with that said, he pointed his wand at him, said the incantation for the Confundus Charm, making Lupin go slack in his chair, his eyes glazed over and slightly crossed, pus oozing out of them.

Lucius smirked at him. "Here's another one, just in case. _Obliviate_!" He said, causing Lupin to jump in his chair. He motioned to the other men in the room. "Do with him what you will, but do not kill him. The Dark Lord wants him alive."

The men nodded and started to close in on Lupin, brandishing their wands.

Lucius shut the door behind him and made his way down the hall and up the stairs to the main building. He went down the hall to Draco's room and knocked on it before entering.

"Draco, please let Granger know that the Dark Lord is especially pleased with her. He knows now that she truly is one of us and can be trusted." He said.

Draco nodded. "I'll be sure to let her know father."

"Good. I'll leave you to it then." And then Lucius swept out of the room, leaving Draco alone again.

* * *

"Well?" Ginny prompted.

Hermione looked around the room quickly, trying to stall. "Well, uh, I didn't want to tell anybody. I mean, you know, in case someone asked. I was, uh….wandering the halls."

"Wandering the halls?" Ginny said slowly.

"Yeah, I was wandering the halls, so I uh, could clear my head. It's hard to study when you're distracted." Hermione said.

Ginny nodded skeptically. "All right then Hermione." She said slowly, not sure whether she believed her or not.

Ginny left, and Hermione finally sank down onto her bed, tired after her ordeal. She kept replaying the conversation in her head and getting mad about it. _"What does it matter where I was?" _Hermione thought angrily. _"It's not like I made them come along with me! To fight for the Dark Lord." _Hermione giggled at that thought. Oh, if only her friends could've seen the way she fought tonight!

Hermione lifted up the sleeve on her left arm and stared at the Dark Mark on her smooth white skin. She traced it with a finger and sighed, pulling the sleeve back down. Nobody would know what she was capable of doing. Nobody would ever get to see her in all her glory.

Except Draco. Hermione smiled sleepily and snuggled deeper under her covers. He would know. He would see her. Comforted, she rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

"Don't you think it's odd at all Harry?" Ginny asked him at breakfast the next day.

Harry chewed his food thoughtfully and swallowed. "Well I've done it quite a few time myself, to be honest Ginny."

Ginny growled in frustration and stabbed at her breakfast with her fork.

"But if it makes you feel any better," Harry started, "I do think it's odd that she disappeared at the same time the battle was going on." He put another bit of food in his mouth. "I'm just glad someone else has noticed her strange behavior."

"Yeah." Ginny replied. "Sorry about not believing you. But if she was fighting for the Order why didn't she or Dumbledore say anything, or let us go for that matter?"

Harry gave her a _look _and Ginny gasped loudly. "No. Not Hermione. She would never do something like that!"

"Have you seen her arm?" Harry asked.

"No." Ginny's eyes widened. "Did you?"

"Of course not, she can't stand being near me anymore, let alone look at her arm to see…that." Harry said, gesturing about.

They were silent, eating their food. Harry had a thoughtful look on his face, and then looked up at Ginny with a gleam in his eye, who looked back warily.

"Veritaserum." Harry said proudly. "We use Veritaserum on her. Tonight. I bet Snape has extra potions we can - er - borrow."

Ginny wasn't quite so sure. "I don't know Harry. We could get expelled or something."

Harry gave an exasperated sigh. "Oh come on Gin. It's not like we haven't done worse before." He put on his "begging" face, puppy dog eyes and all.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Fine, Harry, I'll do it."

Harry grinned at her. "Good then."

* * *

Later that night, the common room had finally emptied, save for Ginny and Harry. As soon as the last person left, they leapt up and put on Harry's invisibility cloak as they went through the door.

They reached Snape's store closet uneventfully and went inside. Inside, it was shelves upon shelves of potions. Big ones, little ones, purple, bubbly, clear…you name it, Snape had it.

"Whoa." Harry and Ginny whispered together.

They started searching, getting nowhere fast until Ginny suggested that maybe the potions were alphabetized (which they were) and that Veritaserum would be at the back of the room (which it was).

They took the smallest bottle that they could find and ran all the way back to the common room. They stepped inside and took the cloak off, trying to catch their breath.

Harry looked over at Ginny. "You ready?" He questioned.

Ginny took a deep breath and nodded. "I suppose so."

Ginny crept up the stairs and then levitated Harry up, since he couldn't walk up. They went to Hermione's room and over to her bed. She was laying on it, studying. Harry motioned for her roommates to leave, which they did complacently.

Ginny stepped forward. "Hermione? We'd like a word."

Hermione jumped and flipped around, eyes narrowed. When she saw who it was, her expression lightened a bit.

"_Though she does look a bit annoyed." _Harry thought.

"What about? I'm busy right now." Hermione said gruffly, a scowl on her face.

Harry sighed and pointed his wand at her. "Stupefy!" He yelled, the red jet of light hitting her square in the chest.

Ginny squeaked in fright and ran over to her, waving her hands in Hermione's face. "She's out cold." She proclaimed to Harry.

He nodded and walked over, unstoppering the potion. He poured a bit into Hermione's mouth, and then just a bit more, just to be safe.

They stepped back and Harry said "Ennervate.", waving his wand at her.

Hermione coughed, choking on the potion. "What in the bloody blazes are you thinking?" She yelled.

"Hermione, did you fight in the battle?" Harry asked bluntly.

Hermione's eyes widened when she realized what was happening; her face contorting as she tried to fight the potion. "Y-yes." She finally said.

Harry looked at her. "And whose side were you fighting for?" He asked.

Hermione glared at him, hating that she was being forced into this. "I fought for the Dark Lord!" She spat out. "And I'm not sorry either."

"Did you kill Hermione?" Harry asked, almost whispering.

"Yes." Hermione answered, a proud look on her face.

"Hermione…please tell me you're not a Death Eater." Harry said heavily.

She just sat there, looking at him.

"Are you a Death Eater?" Harry rephrased the question.

Hermione sat there and then replied with a "Yes."

Ginny gasped and Harry let out an explosive sigh, covering his face with his hands. He looked over at Ginny, who seemed to be in shock. "We have to go to Dumbledore." He said to her quietly. "Incarcerous!" He pointed his wand at her. She fell backwards into a chair while ropes appeared around her, binding her to it.

The two of them left, and Hermione struggled in her chair.

"Hermione?" She heard a male voice say.

"_What the hell?" _She thought. She looked around, but nobody was there.

"Hermione, where are you?"

It was Draco! She had forgotten about the mirrors.

"Draco! Harry and Ginny found out! They're on their way to Dumbledore, you've got to help me!" She cried out.

"Um okay. I'll be right there, don't move!" Draco said.

"_Fat chance of that." _She thought sarcastically.

Ten minutes later and still nothing. Hermione's legs were starting to fall asleep from the way she was sitting in her chair. She perked up when she heard footsteps approaching. The door opened and Draco walked in.

"Oh thank Merlin Draco! I thought you were Dumbledore." Hermione said to him.

Draco smiled and said the counter charm to let her up. "Well I'm not. What happened.?"

"It was Harry and Ginny." Hermione explained. "They ambushed me, and poured Veritaserum down my throat."

Draco smirked. "Oh they did? Well then…do you really like me Granger?"

Hermione gaped at him. "Y-yes." She stuttered.

"Do you want to stay in my room tonight?" He asked, walking closer.

"Yes." Came her answer.

"With me?"

"Yes." She said, walking towards him.

Draco moved in closer. "Good. But we don't have time for that right now, we need to go." And with a wave of his wand, all of Hermione's stuff was packed and Draco went to the door and opened it.

Hermione growled in frustration and made a face at his back. _"What a bloody tease!" _She thought, following him out the door.

It seemed her life at Hogwarts was officially over.

* * *

"Professor, I swear she was here!" Harry cried.

"I believe you Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said.

Harry looked around in distress. How the hell had she gotten out? She's a talented witch and everything, but this was near impossible! Unless…she had help? But then how would they have known she was in trouble, and how did they get in? Harry shook his head. This was getting confusing, and anyways, the important thing was that they knew now where Hermione's loyalties truly lay.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry Professor. If I had thought that she'd get away, I would've made one of us stay here with her."

Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Not to worry Harry. None of this is your fault. It's still a bit of a shock. Voldemort now has a very bright and talented witch on his side. We must take that into consideration from now on."

Harry nodded and turned to Ginny. "I guess we'd better be getting to bed." He said to her.

She nodded. "Good night Professor Dumbledore, Harry." With that, she walked out of the room and down the stairs to her dormitories.

"Don't fret Harry." Dumbledore said to him. "I'm sure our Hermione is in there still…we'll just have to wait and see."

Harry nodded and Dumbledore left, leaving him alone. He plopped on his bed and groaned. First Ron, now Hermione. Who would be next? He rolled over and stared out the window, finally falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Hermione and Draco arrived at the manor and went inside, running up to his room. Draco shut the door as Hermione twirled around giggling. She whirled to face him and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would've done had you not been there." She said with her face pressing against his shirt.

Draco pushed her back gently and looked into her eyes. "I'm just glad I got there when I did."

Hermione smiled softly at him and rose onto her toes to kiss him. He pressed back, gently at first, and then making the kiss more urgent, more passionate.

He maneuvered them to the bed and she sat on it, scooting backwards to give him room. She lay down and he crawled on top of her, resuming their kiss. His hands roamed her body, stopping to squeeze a breast or caress a hip.

He broke apart from their kiss, and Hermione whimpered at the loss of contact, but was soon moaning as Draco kissed his way down her neck to her shirt.

He frowned at it. "This simply won't do." He said, a devilish smirk on his face.

He unbuttoned her shirt, kissing every spot of skin that appeared underneath. He dipped his tongue into her navel and she wriggled underneath him. He moved his attention to her skirt. That could be kinky, but right now he wanted to see all of her.

Hermione lifted her hips as he pulled her skirt off. Now all that was left was her bra and panties. Draco moved his hand between her legs and started rubbing her through it, making her close her eyes and moan softly. He pulled his hand back and she opened her eyes, darkened with lust and anticipation.

She sat up and moved towards Draco, forcing him to lie down. "Mister Malfoy, we're a bit overdressed for the occasion aren't we?" She murmured into his ear.

She undid his shirt, pulling it off. Next, her hands went to undo his pants and pulled them down. His obvious erection was straining against the confines of his boxers.

Draco reached up behind her back, unclasping her bra. It came off easily and Draco had to stop for a moment to look at them. Her breasts were round, but not too big. Her pink nipples hardening even more as he watched. He lifted his head up and took one into his mouth, flicking his tongue against it, causing Hermione to moan and push herself against him.

Almost unconsciously, her body was working of its own accord as she pushed herself against Draco's erection, trying to quell the ache that was down there. Draco groaned at the contact, bucking his hips up. He reached down to take off Hermione's panties and then moved his hand between her legs, rubbing her in circles. Hermione tossed her head back and arched her back, gasping.

Draco watched her reaction and he shook his boxers off, ready to go. He kept rubbing her with his thumb, and stuck two fingers up inside her, pulling in and out. He felt a barrier and freaked for a second. Obviously, she was still new to this. He pulled his hand away and flipped them over so he was on top.

He looked at her closely. "You're sure you want to do this? It will hurt a little bit." He asked her.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "More sure than I've been of anything." She whispered, closing the distance between them and kissing him.

Draco positioned himself at her entrance and slowly entered, letting her get used to the feeling. She wiggled her hips wit ha frown on her face and Draco had to use some serious self-control not to come right then and there.

Finally Hermione relaxed, and Draco pushed in further until he touched the barrier. He paused, and then with one swift jerk of his hips, he broke it and was inside her all the way. He paused again, not moving until he knew she was comfortable.

He started to rock his hips, and Hermione would lift her's up to meet his. She pulled her legs up and crossed her ankles up behind his back and they both groaned as Draco went in deeper than before.

Draco started to move faster and he could feel he was almost at his breaking point. He wanted Hermione to come when he did and reached down between them to rub her in fast circles.

Hermione gasped and then moaned when Draco started rubbing her. She could feel little tingles start at the base of her spine. Her breath started coming fast and Draco rubbed harder, sensing she was close.

Hermione's breath hitched as those little tingles of pleasure turned into waves and rushed all over her body. Draco gave one last thrust and came with a grunt.

He rested his weight on top of her trying to catch his breath, until he felt her hands poking at him to get off.

He rolled over and looked at her to see that she was smiling sleepily at him. He smiled back. He reached over and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her; hearing her breathing even out.

He put his mouth towards her ear. "Hermione." He whispered. She didn't stir. "I think…I think I love you." He wasn't sure if he was ready to admit it to her face.

Hermione moved a little and Draco froze. "I love you too Draco." Came the mumbled reply down below before she burrowed closer to him and went to sleep.

Draco relaxed. Okay, so it wasn't near as bad as what he thought it would be. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him over.

* * *

A few hours and a few, er, romps later, Draco and Hermione were sitting in her room talking, when they felt their Dark Marks burning on their arms. They left the room and started down the hall, joining all the other Death Eaters filing down the hall. They made it to the stone meeting room and stood near the back. 

Soon enough, Voldemort came into the room through the side door on the stage. Silence filled the room as everyone bowed down to him.

"Stand, my faithful followers." He said. "I was very pleased with how the attack turned out. We were very successful and even caught a key member of the Order."

With a flourish, he waved his hand to the back of the stage, and two Death Eaters came out, carrying Lupin between them. They set him in a chair that was conjured up and magically tied him to it.

The Death Eaters cheered when they saw him; brandishing their wands, hoping to take a go at him. Voldemort held u his hand for silence.

"Now, I was told that Granger was responsible for his capture. Come up here Granger." He commanded.

With one last look towards Draco, she stepped forward and made her way to the stage. Once there, she bowed again to Voldemort.

"Take off your mask and hood girl. I want this man to see everything." Voldemort said.

She did as she was told, and Lupin –who had been a little out of it- looked up at her. When he recognized her, he jerked against his bindings. "Hermione?" He whispered. "What…?"

Hermione just ignored him and looked to Voldemort for what to do next.

"I want you to torture him." He said, an evil gleam in his eye. "Do to him whatever I tell you."

Hermione took off her cloak so it wouldn't get in the way, and turned to face Lupin.

Without her cloak in the way, he could clearly see her Dark Mark. "Oh Hermione, no. What have you done? Why Hermione?" He pleaded with her.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and yelled, "Crucio!" without waiting for Voldemort's command. She let up on it almost immediately. "I'm sorry, my Lord. I didn't mean to do that. He was getting on my nerves though."

Voldemort chuckled, making everyone in the room cringe at the sound. "Not to worry. Have you tried this one?" He asked, waving his wand while yelling a spell.

And on it went for two more hours, Voldemort himself teaching Hermione new Dark magic. She was a quick study though, usually getting it right after one or two tries. Finally, they stopped, with Lupin only half-conscious.

"Finish him off, my dear." Voldemort said, turning to her.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Lupin, who was shaking his head at her. She raised her wand and pointed it at him. "Avada Kedavra!" She yelled loudly.

Lupin's eyes widened, and then it was over, the life had gone out of him; leaving him slumped over in his seat.

"Good." Voldemort told her. "Go join your fellow Death Eaters." As she did this, he turned to the crowd and addressed them. "It is time for the Final Battle! I am now at my strongest and believe we can win this."

The Death Eaters threw up their hands and cheered.

"While the enemy is still recovering from this attack, we will attack again! They will have no way of knowing. Tomorrow night, we will invade Hogwarts and attack all who are inside!"

Another cheer went up at this, and then died down as Voldemort gave them instructions and details of the plan.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, the Order was having an emergency meeting. Dumbledore was standing at the head of a long table, addressing the members.

"I know we have just suffered a loss, with Lupin being taken-" He was cut off by a sob from Tonks, who was being comforted by Mrs. Weasley. "-However, since he was not the Secret Keeper, there is nothing that Voldemort can gain from him.

Everybody that was gathered there nodded. "Another thing I wish to discuss is Hermione Granger's deflection to the other side. I am not sure what has made her do it. The only thing I can think of is that something happened to her while she was their prisoner."

Harry looked up at him. "Well I don't think she was under the Imperius Professor. She didn't have the look of someone who was bewitched."

Dumbledore nodded at him. "Thank you Harry. Although that is not good for us. We have all seen demonstrations of Hermione's talent. We all know just what she is capable of. Now, my thinking is that Voldemort will want to strike again – fast and hard. We must be ready for him when he does. I will need everybody's help in setting up stronger wards around the castle. We will begin immediately."

Everybody nodded their assent and started to get up and leave. Dumbledore walked up to Harry and Ginny.

"I would like the two of you to go back to your dormitories, gather anything you might need; Harry, your invisibility cloak will be useful. Once you have done that, I want you to meet the rest of the Order outside my office."

Harry nodded. "Yes sir." He started to walk away, but turned back around. "Sir? About Hermione? Do you think…I mean…will she come back to us?"

Dumbledore sighed, and shook his head. "I do not know Harry, I do not know. But I hope so."

Harry nodded sadly. "Let's go Gin." He said to her, and they made their way back to the dormitories, lost in their own thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

One could feel the evil in the air. Dementors, goblins, giants, creatures, and the Death Eaters. It was enough to make a grown man cry – and it would probably be for his life. They had gathered in the Forbidden Forest, within sight of the castle that was their target.

Voldemort turned to them and spoke. "Potter is mine. No one is to touch him. If you find him, bring him to me." He told them, red eyes piercing them, assuring himself of his loyal followers. "Do what you want to the others, it matters not to me. " He continued, "Kill or capture, the choice is yours."

Draco and Hermione stood at the back of the group; holding hands tightly and listening to their master give orders.

"Don't go looking for him Hermione." Draco said. "He'll only hurt you and keep you away. I couldn't bear it."

Hermione sneered. "Potter's ego is far too large for his own good. I was only going to help him deflate it."

Draco snorted. "If by help you mean kill, then I don't think the Dark Lord would like that much." He whispered to her.

Hermione was silent. "You're right." She conceded. "But I will need to deal with him one way or another." She narrowed her eyes in concentration, thinking of a plan. Finally, she nodded. "It's perfect." She whispered to Draco, a gleam in her eye.

Draco stared down at her. "I'm almost scared of you Hermione." He said. "I'm so proud. I've taught you well." He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

Hermione smacked him on the arm and shushed him. Listen, it's brilliant." She said, and told him of her plan.

* * *

Harry paced back and forth. This was it, he could feel it. Kill or be killed. He could feel the tension in the air. The teachers, Order members, and the Sixth and Seventh year students who chose to stay and fight all stood behind him in the Entrance Hall, watching. 

They had met back up outside Dumbledore's office after getting everything together and ready. Harry had his cloak inside his robes pocket, close at hand if he needed it. The next few hours had been devoted to strengthening the castle's protection.

Now to wait. The students all had frightened looks on their faces, they knew they weren't ready for this.

That's when they heard it. A deep bellowing outside, followed by a trembling that was felt down in the ground.

Everyone looked around uneasily. It sounded as if they were trying to break through the protective spells that had been cast at the gates, and continued around the perimeter.

Harry had stopped pacing and stood facing the group. "It's begun." He stated quietly. "We must fight our very best; our lives depend upon it." He looked around at them. "I won't be ashamed if any of you decide to leave right now." Nobody moved. "Good. Let's go capture some Death Eaters shall we?"

With that said, he opened the doors to the castle and headed out, Ginny right behind him. Soon, everyone was following them.

When they reached the gate, they saw the horde of Death Eaters on the other side, surrounded by dark creatures.

Harry stepped forward. "Voldemort!" He called out. "Your right is with me! Why don't we keep it that way?"

Nothing happened. And then slowly, like a ripple in a pond, the Death Eaters slowly moved aside and made a path for Voldemort, who was slowly walking forward.

"Potter." Voldemort said. "As much as I would love to kill you right now and be done with this, I can't. You see, this _isn't _just between you and me anymore." Without looking away, he motioned behind him.

Draco and another Death Eater were dragging Hermione forward, who was kicking and screaming. She was extremely pale, cuts and bruises all over herself. Her hair was wild, with twigs and leaves stuck in it.

Harry sucked in a breath and took a step forward, unable to see his best friend this way. Dumbledore laid a hand on his arm. "Caution." He murmured to him.

Hermione was brought to Voldemort. He brought a hand out and snaked it around her shoulders, and she cringed away, tears running down her face. This earned her a slap on the face, and her head was whipped to the side.

Hermione's face crumpled and she finally looked up. She saw Harry across the gate and her face lit up. "Harry!" She gasped and started to run forward. However, Voldemort had his hand on the back of her neck and held onto her, making her choke.

She stopped and stared at Harry. "I'm so sorry." She said. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen! They made me do it, all of it! Made me lie to you, made me act different. I couldn't fight it Harry! I thought I could, but I was so weak." Tears were running in earnest down her cheeks.

Now Harry was uncertain of what was going on. Was Hermione telling the truth, or was this just another lie?

"Harry, please believe me!" Hermione cried, her sobbing making it hard to understand her. "They used me for practice Harry. They thought it would be better to have a live target. They branded me. It hurt so bad. I kept thinking of you Harry, it was the only thing keeping me sane."

Harry felt tears come to his eyes. His poor Hermione, wasting away as a prisoner. He should've looked harder for her! He should've done something! Better than just giving up and declaring it a lost cause.

Hermione hadn't stopped. "They used me Harry. Not just for practice, but for…for…" Her sobs broke through, "for themselves! Over and over, every night I had their grubby little paws on me all over, all over. It wouldn't stop. I tried, you have to believe me Harry, I tried to stop them, but they would hit me or curse me and I was powerless Harry, I couldn't do anything."

"Oh Merlin, Hermione." Harry said. It hurt him to see his friend like this.

Voldemort smiled, cold and unfeeling. "Draco." He called. "Come forward."

Draco stepped out from the crowd and came forward, leering at Hermione.

Harry glared at his former classmate. Draco just looked back, a smirk on his face. "Hey Potter!" He called. He walked over to Hermione. "Did you know your Mudblood whore liked being taken two at a time?" He reached his arm around Hermione's shoulder, reaching down to give her breast a squeeze.

"You dirty bastard! I'll kill you before this is over!" Harry shouted, straining forward against the people holding him back.

Even Ginny couldn't help but believe Hermione's story. "But we used Veritaserum. You told us you willingly became one of them."

Draco scoffed. "Do you really think Snape would've kept real Veritaserum in his stores? It was fake. We forced Hermione to lie to you under the Imperius. And more torture too, of course."

"Now Draco, we don't want all of our secrets exposed." Voldemort said. "Come followers. Let us have our war." He flicked his wand forward, and the Dementors came rushing out of the forest and onto Hogwarts grounds.

The adults and students immediately fell back and started producing patronuses. Meanwhile, the giants were at the gates, trying to get in. The spells that hit them just rebounded off, only serving to make them angrier.

Hermione was dragged near the back of the group by Draco. He turned around and planted a kiss on her mouth.

"You, Hermione, are pure genius." He said to her. "I never would've thought it possible to convince Harry of your innocence after your escape."

Hermione smirked. "I know. I'm just glad I thought of it in time. Maybe now they won't kill me on the spot."

Draco reached down to the ground beside the tree they were next to. "Here, put this on." He handed her her black robes and mask. "Oh, and we can take this off as well." He waved his wand, and the glamour Hermione wore faded, leaving her bruise free. "Much better." He smiled at her.

"Why thank you." She smiled back.

A crashing sound made both of them turn their heads and watch as the gates – the last protector between the students and Death Eaters – come crashing down. They swarmed through, the protective enchantments broken.

The battle was now happening full force. Students and teachers versus Death Eater and Dementors. The students were vastly outnumbered, each battling two or even three Death Eaters at a time.

Voldemort stood at the back, watching his army fight for him. Harry tried to fight his way to where he stood, but someone would pop up in front of him, forcing his attention on them.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Draco were fighting together against her former classmates. She was merciless against them, never holding back.

Flinging a curse followed by a hex at a student, Hermione looked quickly to her left to check on Draco. He was holding his own against two students.

A curse grazed Hermione's right arm, bringing her attention back in front of her to see Tonks staring at her, leveling her wand at her. Hermione grinned at her, raising her wand and taking off her mask with her other hand.

Tonks inhaled sharply, surprise making her lower her wand hesitantly. "Hermione what are you doing? Why aren't you with Harry? Are you still under the Imperius?" She raised her wand and said the counter curse, but Hermione just stood there and kept grinning.

"You were never under the Imperius were you Hermione?" Tonks said, nearly whispering.

"Nope." Hermione said cheerfully. She took a step towards Tonks, causing the older witch to back up. "Guess what else I did Tonks? I willingly took the Mark." She shoved her sleeve up to show her the snake and skull branded on her arm.

Tonks gasped and stumbled a bit before regaining her balance. "Oh Hermione, what have you done?"

Hermione cocked her head to the side and smirked. "That's funny. That's exactly what Lupin said right before I killed him."

Tonks paled, tears starting to run down her face.

"Yeah." Hermione continued. "It was me. I did it. I confess to it." She said viciously. "But before I ended his life, I took my time torturing him. The Dark Lord himself helped me, taught me."

Tonks was shaking her head. "Helped you, taught you? What's happened to you Hermione? How could you have left Harry's side and gone over to theirs?"

Hermione glowered at her. "When was Harry ever at my side?" She shouted. "When has he, or anyone for that matter, _ever_ been at _my _side, to help _me_?" She shook her head. "You know, I had time to think while I was being held prisoner. How fucked up my life was and didn't truly know. Not until Draco showed me."

Tonks shot a glance over to Draco, who was facing a different student. "Draco?" She asked. "Are you…Hermione, are you and he…" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Hermione shot a glance at him too and looked back at Tonks. "You mean am I fucking him? Sharing his bed and his body?" She smirked. "Yes, I am."

Tonks blanched and raised her wand again. "You'll die for this, I swear it." She hissed.

Hermione raised her own, and took a defensive position. "You can try." She shot back at her.

After that, it was on; coloured spells flying at each other, rebounding off to the side, hardly ever making contact with its intended victim.

Finally, Hermione threw a curse at Tonks, who couldn't shield herself, causing her to fall to the ground, not moving. Hermione walked over to her and looked down at her.

Tonks was panting, but glared at Hermione with hatred in her eyes. Hermione just raised her wand and made a slashing motion at her chest, causing blood to spurt out of the gash that now ran through it. She waited until Tonks breathed no more before donning her mask again, turning around.

Hogwarts ground were littered with bodies, mostly those of the untrained students. Little pools of blood surrounded a few of them.

Hermione walked around them and finally found Draco, just finishing with a teacher. He turned to her and ran over.

"Are you okay? You're covered in blood!" He said concernedly, checking her over.

"I'm fine, it's fine. It's not mine. Well, most of it's not." Hermione answered.

Draco just shook his head at her. "Come on, we need to take cover." He took her hand and darted to a group of trees near the edge of the forest.

"We're winning Hermione. We're winning. If – when – we do, we can finally live out in the open. No more hiding." He said wistfully.

Hermione put a hand to his cheek and gave him a quick kiss. "Well let's go and help ensure that victory then."

With that, they ran back into the battle with a new fierceness and energy. Everyone who opposed them went down, not standing a chance.

Everything was going smoothly until a loud scream was heard, making everyone pause to find the source. And then they did. Harry and Voldemort had finally found each other.

It was like a school fight. Everybody formed a circle around the two, forgetting about their own fights for the moment.

Harry and Voldemort circled each other, testing the waters; see who would give in first.

Voldemort flung a spell at Harry, who yelled "Protego!", and then shot off his own spell. It was a complete stale mate. Harry had no chance of touching Voldemort. On the other hand, Harry was no slouch either. Seven years of learning, which included two years of intense training had made him a better dueler than he was in fourth year at the graveyard.

Spells were flying back and forth so fast; it was sometimes hard to tell who they were coming from. Everybody was tensed, waiting for the end.

Finally a shout of "Avada Kedavra!" was heard, and both Harry and Voldemort fell to the ground. Stunned silence fell upon the onlookers.

And then the incredible happened. Harry sat up, breathing hard. It had been he who had yelled the Killing Curse. He had done it. He had killed Voldemort.

A loud cheer went up and the teacher and students ran to him, celebrating.

Hermione was left with the other Death Eaters standing there, dumbfounded. She felt a hand tug at her arm and started to fight. Looking up, she saw it was only Draco, and relaxed.

"We have to get out of here. _Now_." He said. "They won't stay celebrating for long." He shot a panicked look at them over his shoulder.

Hermione nodded. He grabbed her hand and started running towards the fallen gates so they could apparate out.

"Hermione! Hermione!" She heard yelling behind her. She half turned as she ran and saw Harry running after her.

Shit, where was her mask? She felt her face, but it wasn't there. It must've fallen off while she was battling.

She saw Harry put on a burst of speed and noticed Ginny coming after him. Draco noticed too and spun around, his wand pointed at Harry, who raised his in turn.

"Let her go Malfoy." Harry said, eyes not leaving Draco's.

"I don't think so Potter. She's mine." Draco told him.

Hermione felt a flutter when he claimed possession of her, and then grimaced at what morbid timing this all was.

Harry fired off a spell, which Draco put a shield in front of. Hermione and Ginny could only stand by and watch as the two started dueling.

Hermione knew Harry well enough to know how serious he was. He intended to kill Draco.

"I told you Malfoy. I said I'd kill you myself!" Harry raised his wand and started to say the Killing Curse for the second time that night.

Hermione threw herself in front of Draco, crying out. "No! You will _not_ hurt him! I won't let you!"

Harry immediately stopped and stared at her. "Hermione what are you doing? Are you still under the curse?"

Hermione shook her head, and a giggle escaped her. "No. I was never under the Imperius. I did everything of my own free will."

Ginny gasped and stepped up beside Harry. "So the Veritaserum was real then!"

Hermione shrugged. "Of course it was. I was just lucky that Draco came and saved me."

Harry furrowed his brow. "Saved you? You mean took you back to that hellhole." He looked almost desperate.

"At first it was. I was used for spell practice at first, that part was true. But I was never raped, even though I only ever slept with Draco." She smiled.

Harry thought he was going to throw up. "What the hell Hermione?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "They showed me who I could be. Who I would've been all these years without you bogging me down. I was only good for homework wasn't I? I was never a true friend. Admit it Harry."

Harry shook his head at that. "You know that's not true. And what about Ron? What about him?"

She rolled her eyes. "I've moved on." She said, taking Draco's hand behind her.

Harry and Ginny seemed at a loss for words. Then Harry's eyes hardened and he looked up at them.

"Then I guess that makes you my enemy." He whispered and threw up his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Hermione shouted, reacting instinctively. Harry was tossed backwards and landed. Ginny screamed and rand to him, sobbing.

Hermione stood there staring, until Draco took her hand and pulled her through the gates, and they Disapparated leaving Hogwarts behind them forever

* * *

Epilogue coming soon!!! Thanks SO much you guys for sticking with me! 


	17. Epilgoue

**Epilogue**

The war was over, finally. But at what cost? Witches and wizards everywhere rejoiced at the fallen Dark Lord, but it was subdued because they saw what it cost them. Their hero, the Boy-Who-Lived.

Everyone knew the story by now. Knew that his best friend, Ron, had died at the hands of Death Eaters. Knew that his other best friend, Hermione Granger, had betrayed him and gone to the other side. And because of one Ginny Weasley, sole witness to the tragedy, everyone knew it had been Hermione who had killed Harry Potter.

It was now almost six months to the day when the war ended. The wizarding world could breathe easy now. If not for the wanted posters hanging in every doorway, advertising the reward for one Draco Malfoy and one Hermione Granger. Since the Dark Lord's fall, these two were now the most wanted people in wizarding Britain.

There were cruel rumours going around of rogue Death Eaters still capturing and killing Mudbloods. But where could the rumours come from if they were all killed? They were being careful this time, planning it out. Taking people who had little or no family. After all, who would miss a loner?

Was it possible that the Death Eaters were still meeting? Coming together for a common cause and planning the eradication of muggles and Mudbloods alike?

In a city to the south of London, folklore had it that an ancient castle was haunted by the last duke to live there. He had gone crazy and hacked his family to pieces. The family dogs too. After that, he had killed himself.

People who were brave enough to take a tour of it would swear they could hear things moving around, and dying screams echoing throughout the halls and rooms. Nobody came there anymore. It was odd really; everyone who came to take a tour of the place now would suddenly remember urgent meetings that they were required to attend.

It was the perfect place to meet if you were a Death Eater. It was dark, spooky, and out of the way.

It was on this night, almost six months to the day when the war ended that there was a flurry of activity around the front doors. Figures in black cloaks were suddenly appearing out of thin air with a small "popping" sound.

Inside the doors was the front hall, made of dark gray stone. Remnants of paintings, information packets, and souvenirs littered the floor of the hall. No need to keep up the pretense of a haunted house tour when the real things would have put its old inhabitants to shame.

The figures in dark cloaks stepped past all this, ignoring it. At the end of the hall were two great wooden doors. It was in here that the silent figures gathered. Through the doors was a giant room, an old eating hall. It was completely empty of any furniture, but it didn't stop the room from filling up.

The Death Eaters were silent as they filled the room. They knew better than to talk amongst themselves, even though their new leader was not there yet. The example of the last man caught talking was still hanging from the wall at the front of the room.

The room was full. They waited five minutes, ten minutes. Even after waiting this long, they knew not to shuffle around. The old Dark Lord was almost a piece of cake to serve compared to this new tyrant.

A door at the front of the room swung open with a squeak and another robed figure walked through it and stood facing the crowd.

Drawing the hood back, the white-blonde hair of Draco Malfoy was revealed. At once, everyone in the room went to one knee. Draco only smirked at them. Now, finally, his time had come.

He spoke in a loud clear voice. "Gentlemen, you have done much to please me. In these past six months, we have managed to regroup and reassess. Purification is our top priority. But remaining undetected is even above that." Draco started to pace back and forth at the front of the room. "We have gone six long months with not one single arrest! Yet we still go out there and complete our work; purifying the wizarding world!"

Draco stopped his pacing, and stared out into the mass of black robes. "We must still be on the lookout for any remaining Order member. They are to be killed on sight." He smirked, nodding his head a little. "Unless you can safely and quickly subdue them long enough to bring back here for an evening of amusement." He added, almost as an afterthought.

Marching back to the center of the front of the room, Draco spoke with more command in his voice. "But I'm not the one you're to be making proud. It's your new leader."

He glanced to the door he had come out of and another robed figure walked through. Walking to stand next to Draco, they lowered the hood slowly. Brown curls came rushing out, and Hermione Granger was now in full view of everyone.

They room bowed again, only this time they went lower, brushing their foreheads against the floor in reverence. Only Draco remained on one knee, for he was her equal, and also her lover. But respect must be paid.

Hermione looked out at the crowd as they rose again to their feet. A new cruelness and hardness was now seen in her eyes from the six months of hiding out. She was ready to show the world what she could do now. But patience first. Like the old Muggle story she had read, "slow and steady wins the race".

She took a step forward, drawing away from Draco. She surveyed the room with cold eyes. She was not just a Mudblood to them (for she had killed everyone who had argued against it), but she was also the one who brought down Harry Potter. For them, that made up for it.

Hermione spoke in a low voice, yet everyone heard her. "Our plan will succeed. The wizarding world will be purified, just like our old master foresaw it." She took a step forward, raising her voice. "Tonight, the first phase of our plan will come into action."

Hermione stepped back next to Draco and pulled up her hood. "It begins now." She added with a flourish of her wand, causing the wooden doors to fly open. As one, the Death Eaters went out, Disapparating to begin their work.

Alone together, Hermione turned to Draco. He used her hood to pull her towards him so he could give her a kiss. She pulled back, flushed.

"How am I to keep up my image if you go around kissing me all the time?" She asked him before leaning on her toes to return the favour.

"I think you're scary enough as it is." Draco replied. "Now come on love, or we'll miss the show."

Hermione took his hand and started walking to the doors, through the hall, and out into the open night. The cold gleam was back in her eye; her image had nothing to fear.

"Let's do this." She said, taking Draco with her using Side Apparition; ready to join her Death Eaters in wreaking havoc on Britain.

**THE END**


End file.
